Medicine
by Spirit De Mortis
Summary: Gunmax has been severely off color lately and no one knows why. Yuuta finds out what Gunmax itch in his twitch is and recruits his lover to help scratch it! NC17 for smut! robot/human intercourse. Angst...all that delicious stuff! do not read if you do not like it! I don't need to say it again!
1. Chapter 1

**I originally had this in my drabble compilation folder but I decided to move it out on its own since it is FAR too long to be a drabble.**

**I removed it for other more ridiculous reasons too... but... I shouldn't have to remove it. SO... I put it back up :)**

**This is a 3some story between Deckerd/Yuuta/Gunmax **

**I wrote this too for ShadowAya4ever as well because I know she... like me... is sick enough to LOVE these 3 together XD**

**So here it is for you again, Milady! **

**Pairing:Deckerd/Yuuta/Gunmax**

**Rating: NC17 for sexual content! YAY! LOL! **

There was no use denying it. Yuuta could tell Gunmax had been off color for a while now. Gunmax had performed less and less than his actual capabilities. He had become surly and even quiet which is not like him at all. The last battle he was supposed to form Max Cannon and he couldn't do it. This posed a problem for them because it happen to be Kirisaki they were fighting again and he… like the last time, went after Gunmax with a vengeance, and if it weren't for Fire J-Decker, Gunmax would have been pulverized. Gunmax completely lost his bearings and let Kirisaki bad mouth him, let every little acidic thing his former partner could utter get into his head and circuitry.

And it's been a week since then and Gunmax had been unable to take part in any rescue mission, or indeed work. Toudou worked on him 'round the clock and insisted there was nothing wrong with Gunmax other than what a good rest could fix, but for reasons he could not explain and Gunmax seemed incapable of even starting to clarify, the biker could not seem to lift himself into a sitting position. Yuuta had asked him over and over if it had to do with Kirisaki or the things he was saying and Gunmax vehemently said no though Yuuta had decidedly agreed with himself that Gunmax was lying. Of all the things in Gunmax's life that he had been put through, the hardest ordeal for him to figure out and deal with was the situation with Kirisaki. What bothered Gunmax more about it wasn't just because Kirisaki was his partner… but he thought he was his friend. A lot of the things Gunmax learned a lot of his disposition was given to him from Kirisaki. So occasionally things Gunmax would do would even irritate himself because it was too much like the one who had betrayed and tried to kill him. And since the second run in with Kirisaki, Gunmax had been a complete basket case.

Tonight was no different. Yuuta had gone into the repair station where Gunmax was inside the berth, all sorts of wires connected to him and a sour expression on his face. Nowadays Yuuta never really went anywhere without Deckerd, but he felt that Gunmax… maybe Gunmax felt uncomfortable telling everyone what was wrong with him. Maybe telling only his boss would help. Though if he wouldn't trust Toudou enough to tell the old man, then Yuuta doubted the biker would confide in him.

So there really was no harm in trying. Deckerd was asked to stay in the Decker room and wait so Gunmax would not feel pressured. Deckerd was only too happy to wait for Yuuta so he did as asked.

Yuuta had looked up at Gunmax, his hands deep in his pockets and a little smile on his face. He wondered if Gunmax was in a drift, there was no sign of recognition from the biker. Yuuta considered turning around and leaving, trying another day, not wanting to wake Gunmax if he had managed to fall asleep. Yuuta turned and as soon as he did, he stopped.

"Boss." Gunmax said weakly. Yuuta turned and looked up. Gunmax was looking down at him with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't going to wake you. I thought you may have been sleeping." Yuuta said. Gunmax heaved a sigh.

"Only if. I'm tired of staying here, Boss. Can I leave just for a little while? I promise I'll come back." Gunmax said. Yuuta for a moment considered denying the request since Gunmax… in all honesty… looked like shit. He sounded as if he were also on the verge of crying. This frightened Yuuta because the biker was just as likely to cry as he was likely to date Regina… which is NOT likely in the slightest.

"Where do you plan on going? I really don't want you to leave the facility. What happens if you… something happens to you while you are out?" Yuuta said, folding his arms across his chest. Gunmax tried to smile but it was severely forced and Yuuta could almost swear he seen the biker's lower lip tremble.

"Come on, Boss. Who the hell would try to do anything to me? Kirisaki is back in jail where he belongs." Gunmax said with a smile, though his voice was a bit taciturn. Yuuta lifted his eyebrows.

"Kirisaki has contacts everywhere that are still roaming the streets. If Kirisaki wants you bad enough, he will get one of them to do it." Yuuta said seriously. Gunmax pursed his lips because he knew his boss was right. Kirisaki seemed to have gained a stronger vendetta since Gunmax had helped put him back in jail. And for the second time.

"… so what? I have to stay here? I am not a pussy! I can take'em!" Gunmax snapped. But quailed only slightly under his boss' hard stare.

"I know you can. But… at least let me go with you." Yuuta said. Gunmax clicked his tongue.  
"This is why I want to get out of here for a while. To be alone. Not have someone gawping over me all day long!" Gunmax said irritated as he pointed at the observatory window at the few mechanics watching him as they sit drinking coffee.

"You can go out… if I go with you." Yuuta said stubbornly. Gunmax looked on the verge of getting seriously angry before he wilted and hung his head. This reminded him of that time when they infiltrated the waste factory that had gone haywire and was turning out the doublebots that caused so much trouble. Boss was just as stubborn back then too.

"Just you? Not Deckerd too?" Gunmax asked solemnly. Yuuta wondered why he asked.

"Do you want Deckerd to come?" Yuuta asked. There was an odd spasm that played the biker's face for a moment before he vigorously shook his head.

"No! If you feel you must… but not Deckerd. Just you." Gunmax said and there was an odd strain in his voice and it sort of quavered at the end. Yuuta thought it weird that Gunmax would refuse Deckerd's company, but then again… Gunmax probably didn't want to appear weak in front of him, he had bravado to keep up and having the leader of the Brave Police see him so volatile must be a turn off for Gunmax. To save his own face, he didn't want Deckerd to see him like this. Yuuta nodded.

"Okay. I'll let him know… but you have to bring me home after okay?" Yuuta asked and noticed the slight hesitation in Gunmax's response but eventually the green armored biker nodded.

*/*/*

"But… Yuuta. I don't feel comfortable leaving you with Gunmax in the condition he is in." Deckerd said seriously after Yuuta had explained to him what he was about to do. Yuuta shrugged a little and smiled, placing his slender hand on the top of Deckerd's in an intimate and reassuring manner.

"It'll be fine. He's okay enough to drive around a little and he'll come back here after dropping me off so it's okay if you go home without me." Yuuta said. He saw the little pout on Deckerd's face before he straightened it. "It will be okay." Yuuta insisted.

"…Yuuta…" Deckerd started, bringing his finger up to touch the young man's face softly. Yuuta felt a fiery tingle course his skin where Deckerd touched him. There was more to the touch than just reassurance that Deckerd was looking for. He most certainly was making a point about not wanting to be alone that night. "I… I wanted to be with you tonight." Yuuta actually grinned toothily at him as he leaned into Deckerd's hand.

"It's not like we'll be out all night. I'll come home after a couple hours… and you can have me all you want." Yuuta said with a purr as he stepped forward, reaching up to touch Deckerd's face, which he had lowered so the young man could touch him. Yuuta couldn't help it, he stepped into the face and clung to it, kissing every bit of Deckerd's mouth and cheek that he could reach, loving him. Deckerd made a soft sound of pleasure in his throat as Yuuta pulled his mouth away slowly.

"You are going to make it hard to leave you… but I told Gunmax I wanted to stay with him while he was out in case something happened to him. " Yuuta said in a whisper. His member started to tingle slightly as he looked at Deckerd's face and the smell of his being was intoxicating. The warmth of the Brave Detective's body was something Yuuta longed to get lost in again. But now he had a promise to fulfill.

"If something happens, Yuuta… you'll call me, right?" Deckerd whispered back. He ran the tip of his nose across Yuuta's neck and nuzzled his face the best he could against his human lover's body. Yuuta smiled, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Deckerd cuddling against him.

"Of course. Just promise you won't stay up the entire time worrying. Trust that I can do the right thing with Gunmax and myself." Yuuta said as he pulled back slightly and looked deep into Deckerd's optics.

"I… I promise, Yuuta." Deckerd resigned. Yuuta knew him all too well to know he would just go home without him and not worry about him. For now, he would just have to trust that Gunmax would not let anything happen to Yuuta while they were out. He trusted Gunmax, yes, but Deckerd knew too well the condition the biker has been in. It has been worrying him since it started. He didn't want either one of them… if Yuuta a bit more… being caught in a bad situation and can't manage to call for help.

"Be safe." Deckerd said a few moments later when they finally pulled apart from sharing and intimate exchange and he watched Yuuta walk back the way he came. Deckerd so badly just wanted to go with them. But… he figured Gunmax probably wanted to be alone… or as alone as he could be. Yuuta loved all of them. And given the chance to protect them even a little, he would do it… so Deckerd knew Yuuta was doing this to protect Gunmax. It was no surprise that this notion made Deckerd love him even more as he rose from his seat after Yuuta disappeared behind the door, and Deckerd headed home.

*/*/*

Yuuta wasn't sure where Gunmax was going. He just let him go. Sitting in the sidecar of Gunbike, he kept looking up at Gunmax's profile, to see if he could see anything in his expression. But out of all of the Brave Police, Gunmax was always the hardest for him to read. He thought someone like Shadowmaru would be harder to read, but no… Gunmax never seemed to have an emotion unless he was being snarky, then he would have that grin on his face… the one that told everyone he meant no good. They all took that with a grain of salt though because he meant no harm. But… they all seemed too long for that from him again. That mischievous biker who pulled pranks and had snappy come backs for anyone who dared to pull a fast one on him. This new… quiet and withdrawn Gunmax was just sad. Yuuta wished, because he had known that sometimes the feeling of touch can do a lot more than just let someone know you are there, there is a healing in the touch of a friend, that he could reach him from his seat but he was just out of contact. Yuuta reached over as far as he could and reasonably the only part of Gunmax he could reach was his foot. But just barely. Yuuta didn't want to be jarred off the bike should he stand up. But… he also wanted Gunmax to stop the bike… stop and talk to him. Yuuta stood… getting to his feet on the seat of the side car and found the closest bit of the bike he could haul himself up on. They were going fast… the slightest slip and Yuuta was a goner. Deckerd would kill him if he knew what he was doing.

Somehow he managed to get up on the back of the bike with little trouble and surprisingly without Gunmax noticing, until Yuuta grabbed at the dark grey section of the biker's midriff, where the decal belt was. This contact made Gunmax gasp and jump. Instead of turning around, he reached one hand behind him and grabbed Yuuta tight, not enough to crush him, but enough to make sure Yuuta didn't fall out of his grip and as he brought Yuuta before him in his hand, he brought Gunbike to a stop with a loud squeal.

"What are you, crazy, kid?!" Gunmax pointedly put Yuuta down on the dials of the bike. Yuuta looked innocently up at him.  
"I wanted you to stop the bike and talk to me." Yuuta said. Gunmax huffed.

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I know damned well you wouldn't have." Yuuta said grinning. Gunmax was still for a moment before he exhaled and lowered his head.

"You realize Deckerd would have killed me if you fell from the bike? God, kid… you're going to give me a heart attack!" Gunmax mumbled to his thighs.

"Deckerd doesn't have to know what I did." Yuuta said softly. Gunmax looked as if he may have felt like smiling but stopped himself. Yuuta and Gunmax sat there for a moment quiet. You know that feeling like something was needing to be said but the person with you was stubbornly holding it in? Well, Yuuta was feeling that big time at the moments and Gunmax played his silent game well. Yuuta stared up at the other and Gunmax looked vaguely off to the right dutifully keeping his secrets in, like it was the cancer that was eating him alive. Yuuta needed him to get it out, Gunmax may have been a pain in the ass on occasion but Yuuta preferred him to be so. This forlorn and pained biker was not as appealing in any manner and Yuuta wanted his Gunmax back.

"Talk to me, Gunmax." Yuuta said seriously. Gunmax's head whipped around to look down at his boss.

"Is this why you wanted to follow me? To drill me about what is wrong with me? I told you, kid… I don't know. You should have just gone home with Deckerd." He said the last bit bitterly, and Yuuta noticed, although he could not figure out why when the biker uttered Deckerd's name, the pointed hardness was accentuated there as if the source may have been the Brave Detective himself.

"I came with you and ask you questions because we care about you! I care about you!" Yuuta said with an edge to his voice. Gunmax scoffed.  
"I see…" Is all he said and commenced looking vaguely to the right.

"We do. I care about you." Yuuta said, sounding as if he may have been hurt to think Gunmax perhaps didn't believe that he really cared. Gunmax turned his head back to his boss and looked down at him for a moment.

"I know you do, Boss." Gunmax said softly with no note of doubt or irritation.

"Deckerd cares for you too." Yuuta said. "We know you're having a hard time right now. We want to help you."

"I don't see Deckerd trying too hard. Or the others for that matter." Gunmax said, trying not to sound acidic when saying it but the attempt went unserved. "I notice he isn't here to 'help' me like you think he wants too." Gunmax stopped fighting the bitterness in his voice. He let it spill out and it shocked Yuuta. He pulled up a little… stunned to hear Gunmax speak of Deckerd like this. He was curious now.

"Are you mad at Deckerd?"Yuuta asked. Gunmax sneered again.

"Why the hell would I be mad at him?!" He snapped as he dismounted Gunbike and walked around the side of it, holding his hand out so his boss could climb into his hand and be deposited on the ground. Once Yuuta's feet were on the concrete of the road, Gunmax turned and walked into the darkened woods. Yuuta ran after him, panting and nearly running to keep up with Gunmax.

"Why are you mad at him? I can tell you are!" Yuuta said a little forcefully. He didn't know why Gunmax was mad at him, but he felt almost the distinct need to protect Deckerd from anything Gunmax had against him.

"I told you I am not mad at Deckerd." Gunmax lied.

"You're lying to me!" Yuuta accused. Gunmax stopped short and Yuuta stopped too by his side, bending over and panting for breath. Gunmax looked down at him, a flash from his visor meant he was really angry.

"I don't like being called a liar!"

"Then… stop…LYING!" Yuuta said loudly as he panted. Gunmax's mouth moved for a moment before he turned away from him again and started walking and much to his chagrin, Yuuta ran after him again.

"Go back to the bike, kid…" Gunmax said stoically.

"NO!" Yuuta said firmly. Gunmax felt a spasm of irritation.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Gunmax asked loudly as he walked, not bothering to look down as he asked, addressing the oncoming scenery rather than his boss.

"Look… you didn't really get mad until Deckerd was brought into the conversation. Don't blame me if you gave it away!" Yuuta yelled down at the ground as he ran forward. He wanted to face Gunmax but due to the fading light, he had to keep his eyes down to keep himself from falling over a tree root and killing himself. Again. Gunmax stopped abruptly. He just stood there sentinel like. Staring into the darkening woods. His fists were clenched and he seemed to be fighting something.

"Gunmax?" Yuuta said his name softly. But jumped back as Gunmax dropped first to his knees with a ground shuttering thud then to his side where he shook and made small noises like he was in pain.

"GUNMAX!" Yuuta ran forward and around so he was right in front of Gunmax, looking down at the pained expression of the biker's face. He placed a hand on the biker's white face like he may have been checking his temperature. He could feel Gunmax shaking hard under his palm. Yuuta was worried and he started to reach in his pocket for his badge to call Deckerd. Gunmax seen it and shook his head.

"NO!" He yelled. Yuuta jumped at the force of his voice and looked at him concerned.

"But…"

"I'm okay." Gunmax lied again.

"You collapsed. If you're okay, why did you fall over?" Yuuta asked, touching Gunmax's face again. Gunmax didn't answer right away; he took in several deep breaths and made a soft plaintive whine in his throat, his face twisting in what was evidently a painful struggle, like he was fighting the urge to say something.

"I can't take it anymore!" Gunmax blurted out. It was disarming, hearing him say it the way he did, like he was tormented. Yuuta just looked down at him for a moment before he found his voice.

"Y… you can't take what anymore?" He asked. Gunmax whimpered.

"The feeling of him… all over me… inside me and not being able to do anything about it." Gunmax said timidly, which again is so unlike him, as he turned his head toward the forest floor, bringing up a hand to hide his face from his boss.

"What... do you mean?" Yuuta was genuinely confused. About Gunmax's statement and his behavior.

"You'll never understand… you'll likely hate me… I won't survive this, Boss, if I have to keep doing this every single time I am around him!" Gunmax whined. Yuuta dropped to his knees and pulled of the biker's hand to see his face. When Gunmax removed his hand from his face, Yuuta was shocked to see moisture on his face, like he had been crying.

"Gunmax… 'Yuuta was speechless. He mouthed stupidly for a moment before he found his voice. " who are you talking about?" Gunmax made a groan sound and sighed as he whispered.

"Everyone knows about you and Deckerd." Gunmax mumbled. The simple sentence had a profound effect on Yuuta, his body temperature hiked significantly; his face flushing and he could not help the grin on his face too.

"Well… it's not exactly like we hide it." Yuuta said bashfully. He and Deckerd had been going steady now for about a year and it showed no signs of slowing down. Neither one of them had lost any interest in the other; in fact, it seems to have only gotten stronger. "What does our relationship have to do with it?"

"Everything. I can't explain why or how… but… There is a reason I can't seem to form Max Cannon lately." Gunmax said with a slur, as if he was trying to even give up the will to speak.

"What's that?" Yuuta asked.  
"Because… I can't… connect myself to Deckerd." Gunmax said.

"Why? Because we are together? It's not like… connecting with him is sexual… so I don't get jealous. I mean. If it was, I would be questioning how or why Duke isn't like this when he docks with Deckerd." Yuuta rambled on, not noticing that Gunmax was shaking his head.

"That is exactly what it is like… and I do feel Duke when it happens. Its just, Duke is only subtle because he is in pieces when he is docked with J-Decker. If you were going to get punched in the face by some idiot in armor, you're going to feel the fist before you feel anything, if at all, of the armor." Gunmax said bluntly. Yuuta's mouth fell open in shock.

"What?" He asked. Gunmax lifted his upper body onto his elbow struts.

"Every time I have connected to him… I have felt his power inside my body, like he was willingly trying to infect me. But I know it's not true… he isn't doing it because he desires too… he does it because he has too. Every time I become Max Cannon for him, he fills me with his power… and when I let it lose… it's such a relief and it feels incredible. It wouldn't affect Duke the same way because Deckerd is not pouring 120% of his power through Duke's body. If anything, Duke has his share of dumping energy in me and I am left to hold that power until Deckerd releases it. I can't tell you what that feels like… having him inside me like that. It feels… like…" Gunmax said. Yuuta tried not to laugh, but he could not hide that his voice quivered through a smile when he said,

"So… you're telling me every time you're Max Cannon, he doesn't know he is making you horny? Is that what this is about? You have been horny over him? Wait…' Yuuta chuckled this time, half in humor and half in incredulity. "Are you jealous of me because I am with Deckerd?" Yuuta asked. Gunmax looked down at him. A spasm of anger played Gunmax's face before he softened. Angered perhaps at the bluntness and correctness of Boss's statement. It was right; he just didn't like hearing it put like that.

"No. I have not been jealous of you. Not of Deckerd… 'Gunmax rested his head in his hands. "But 10 years of pent up aggression… all that time, wanting to feel his power completely and only being teased by it… because that is all the Max Cannon thing is… it's a tease… its wearing me out. I would like to be taken properly. Everyone else if getting fucked but me." He said tiredly.

"So you're horny… this is what this amounts too." Yuuta said seriously. "Well… can't you find someone to-"Yuuta started but Gunmax growled.

"I thought you'd say 'find someone else'. Look, kid… who the fuck is there? There isn't anyone! I didn't want to tell you… but you insisted! Now that you know what's wrong with me, don't bother trying to make suggestions because all you are doing is in a roundabout way telling me to go screw myself because I can't have Deckerd… and that is truth!" Gunmax pointedly turned his head away. Yuuta didn't think of it like that. But… in any case, whether consciously or not, that was the message. He wasn't just going to let Gunmax_ have_ Deckerd.

"I'm sorry~' Yuuta started and Gunmax shook his head looking as if he regretted his sudden snappishness and swallowed.

"Don't be. It's not your problem, its mine. I'll deal with it." There was an intense level of pain in Gunmax's tone at that moment. Yuuta looked up at him as the biker stumbled to his feet. He wished he could help him… and even as the wish crossed his mind… a subconscious decision was made. After all… he liked Gunmax. Even though he never said as much, because his heart had always been placed firmly on Deckerd, Yuuta did find Gunmax sexy, albeit and innocent fancy, he thought they were all good looking in their own way. But a crazy idea was forming in his head as he watched the biker slowly start to make his way back to Gunbike still parked on the road. Yuuta wanted to help and he was willing to pull strings if he had too. What if… what if he could talk Deckerd into helping Gunmax… if only once? Yuuta new Deckerd would be opposed, but maybe he can talk him into it… if it's just one time, why or how could it hurt? It would help Gunmax and Deckerd would be able to experience what it's like to have a moment with another being like him, which to his knowledge, he hasn't experienced.

*/*/*

"You want me to _what?_" Deckerd asked; a little taken aback 20 minutes after Gunmax had dropped Yuuta off at his front door. Yuuta tried to make Gunmax stay… he was going to try to make something happen, even though he didn't tell Gunmax he would try. Gunmax seemed to think the least amount of time he spent around Deckerd the better. At the moment, Yuuta would agree with him, until at least, Yuuta could get Deckerd warmed up to the idea of giving himself to the biker. But it looked like the suggestion was a bit much for Deckerd looked a little affronted.

"Just once!" Yuuta said confidently although all the way home he couldn't help the slight tingle of excitement that came with the thought of seeing Deckerd rutting against a willing and begging Gunmax. The idea made him blush and forced his face to not be seen by his lover who looked at him so intently and dumbfoundedly. Deckerd started to shake his head in refusal. He had to admit that he always found Gunmax appealing in a way, but he had always wanted and desired the young man in front of him. He may have thought of Gunmax… but it was always innocent fantasies… of being with a bad boy like him. Yuuta didn't exactly fall into the 'bad boy' category. But Deckerd's heart was eternally Yuuta's and to have Gunmax… someone he had felt for before if only briefly… thrust into it even if for a moment, felt like an invasion of their relationship.  
"But… Yuuta. I belong only to you." Deckerd said. Yuuta sighed.  
"Look, I already explained it. He is going through this because every time you force your power through him… it uh… makes him… you know… want you." Yuuta blushed. Deckerd also flushed a little and pulled back.

"I don't make it happen intentionally." Deckerd said with an awkward note in his tone. Yuuta nodded.

"I know that. He knows you don't. But… I thought if you would give it to him, just one time… it could really help him." Yuuta said. Deckerd cleared his throat and wrung his fingers together.

"Yuuta… you are asking me to willingly stray from you. I can't do that!" Deckerd said firmly. Exasperated, Yuuta blew out a breath and closed his eyes.

"Look… this will embarrass you, but this is the only way I can convey what Gunmax is going through. If we start to have sex every day for a month… and we stopped every day just before we came… how do you think you would feel after a month of being denied orgasm every day?" Yuuta said and watched as Deckerd look down and flushed.

"Exactly… you would lose your mind." Yuuta said, guessing Deckerd's answer and slid over to him, getting under his face to look in his optics. "I am not asking you to stray from me… if it makes you more comfortable, I'll be with you. We can both try to make him feel better." Yuuta put his finger under Deckerd's chin to bring his face up. Deckerd looked at him for a moment.

"I don't want him touching you." Deckerd said firmly. Yuuta stepped back a little. He was clearly upset, or let down that Deckerd would not at least try to make Gunmax feel better about it, even with him there too. But Yuuta was adventerous by nature and the act of them ganging up on Gunmax didn't bother him at all. Deckerd knows he loves him, that he would always be his number one… his temple… his forever. Yuuta was very comfortable with that notion, that even in the off chance that Gunmax would be included and two would become three, that Deckerd would always come first. This, if Gunmax fell in with them, may pose a problem with the biker, especially if he keens for Deckerd or his Boss alone. But there was no harm in having a bit of fun, especially if that fun can help out someone in need and that is simply what Gunmax wants, is to be filled and rode like a track horse in a race. Gunmax never actually said he loved Deckerd in more than a friends with benefits way, but if Yuuta was honest with himself, how can Gunmax not feel that way if he so sought Deckerd to touch him as ardently as he has? Deckerd swallowed hard. He didn't want to upset Yuuta, and perhaps this… this alone is what made him concede to the plan. Even though his heart strings twanged as he gave in…

"I…I'll do it if you absolutely want me too. But I am not doing it for any other reason but because you want me too. And… because I want to help Gunmax." Deckerd said the last bit quickly. Yuuta smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you, Deckerd. It'll be okay."Yuuta said softly.

"Now… you wanted to spend the night with me?" He asked slyly… not forgetting Deckerd's words back in the Decker Room. Gunmax will come in later, literally and figuratively… but for now, he wanted to give Deckerd the reasons why he loved him… all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day Yuuta sat in his chair in the Decker room yawning hugely. A steaming mug of coffee next to him. He'd only slept for about an hour and a half. Deckerd looked exhausted too. But the day was creeping along about as slow as molasses going uphill in a windstorm. Yuuta felt like the clock on the wall moved especially slow only because he longed to go home and go to bed. Though if truth be told… if Deckerd didn't stop looking at him like that, he was going to go home and 'punish' him for being sexy in work. Yuuta chuckled sinisterly to himself at the thought and how Deckerd would love being punished for it too, because he damned well knew he was doing it on purpose. One would think they'd be all tired out after last night that ended with several climaxes that shook the house and nearly broke Yuuta's bed…again, but that fiery look on Deckerd's face every time Yuuta turned his eyes to him after thinking of certain points of the night before, told Yuuta that the Brave Detective was also in his own way, remembering them too as he worked.

The entire team was in the office right now so no matter what, Yuuta had to maintain some level of composure over his staring at Deckerd. He struggled with this every time he worked though, so the only way to stop himself was to send Deckerd on patrol. Yuuta can get his eyeful when they are alone. Problem is, Deckerd is sexy just sitting there and being himself… he doesn't even need to try as far as Yuuta was concerned. This seemed to irritate and please Yuuta immensely that he appeared to have no impulse control when in the patrol car's presence.

What was new today was that Gunmax had come out of the repair bay and made his presence known in the Decker room. He was still quiet and forlorn. He seemed to have no desire to talk or even look at anyone. Yuuta was almost sure that he seen that Gunmax was looking at him, but when he turned his eyes to see if he was right, Gunmax had his back to him. Yuuta even noticed some of the others had tried to engage him in conversation but he didn't talk to anyone. Some of them seemed a little more interested than what Yuuta deemed strictly necessary. He even thought he saw Shadowmaru sniff him once, which was a weird thing to see. Yuuta couldn't figure it out. Drill Boy was persistent and after a few moments of rapid fire questions at an unnaturally close proximity to the biker as soon as Gunmax came in and sat down, McCrane had to grab the driller by the back wing and turn him around pointedly, without so much as a word, silently telling the driller to leave Gunmax alone. The only one who successfully got a word out of him was Duke, who like the others seemed to want to gravitate to the biker as if he couldn't help himself but head the summons that wasn't voiced, asked him if he was fully capable of being there that day, Gunmax still looked terrible. But unlike Drill Boy, Duke and the others were able to pull away. The only one who did not engage Gunmax was Deckerd and Yuuta was willing to bet that the biker was simultaneously irritated and relieved about it.

"This is me we're talking about Lord Knight… what do you think?" He said with his best imitation of someone else pretending to mimic his personality and sucking at it. It was definitely forced and not very heartfelt. Duke could tell because he looked back at his boss with a concerned quirk in his face. Everyone had the same look although they all had their subtle ways trying not to let it show. The only one who seemed unable to really help himself from staring openly at Gunmax as if he wished he could help him, was Drill Boy.

Gunmax, to not have to catch any of their optics, kept his optics on his desk for the most part. His legs and arms crossed in their usual casual manner. Really, he was doing this because he didn't want to look at Boss, or make him think he was looking at Deckerd. And the only reason he was here in the Decker room was because he was tired of being alone and lonely in the repair room. Whatever front Gunmax put up before everyone about him being a recluse, it wasn't completely true. Gunmax, for as much as he liked to be 'on his own' needed the company of others, the ones he loved and trusted, and they all left it to him to decide when it was time to get that social interaction he needed when he wasn't being hard headed. Yuuta sighed. He saw Deckerd look at him a couple times too, a soft swallow in his throat, nervous perhaps about what he agreed too. But he went back to his work just as quickly.

Yuuta wasn't done with his work by any measurable scale. He was too distracted by Deckerd at the moment and too damned tired. He wished a little that he was a machine. If he was, he would be able to get through his work like the guys without so much trouble. But he isn't a machine… and he looked at his in tray with a sulky sigh. The badge on the corner of Yuuta's desk jingled and he reached for it and opened it. Commissioner Saejima's face appeared, a little more lined; his luridly strange hair a little more grey, but he pretty much stayed the same over the last ten years.

"Yuuta-kun. Did you forget the staff meeting?" Saejima asked. He had a smile on his face, as if he knew Yuuta had forgotten. Yuuta rubbed at his face in frustration as he looked at the clock. CRAP! He completely forgot. His sudden movements made everyone look over at him.

"Sorry, Soukan! I'll be right there!" Yuuta said jumped from his seat and bent over to pull out the files and things needed for the meeting when McCrane called over to him.

"Boss… you haven't designated who is going to do the rounds. And there is also that function at City Hall with the mayor who asked for some back up that needs slotting too. Is that something you want to assign or do we figure it out ourselves?" McCrane asked. Yuuta forgot that too! He was seriously irritated with himself now… no more sex on a work night… at least… not an all nighter! Yuuta stuffed the paper work in his arm and he kicked his chair under the desk. He looked at them. Deckerd was looking at him, a slight smile on his face. Yuuta… grinned back. He suddenly got a devilish idea… Deckerd needed to loosen up about Gunmax.

"Build Team, you have patrol. Duke, Shadowmaru… you have the City Hall assignment."

"Ryoukai!" The designees said in unison. Deckerd's slight smile faltered as he looked at Yuuta. Even Gunmax, who mostly kept his back to his boss and Deckerd, turned and looked at him with a strange awkward expression.

"What should I do… Boss?" Deckerd asked. He was working, he had to address Yuuta thusly right now. He wasn't sure how he felt about being left in the Decker room himself with Gunmax, knowing how Gunmax felt about him now. Not to mention that strange and wonderful scent… aura coming off him that he had instinctively noticed the other Brave Police succumbing too as well. It was a good thing, Deckerd thought, that his heart was too heavily contained by someone else. However, he could not deny that whatever Gunmax was emitting was strangely seductive and powerful. Gunmax looked just as uneasy about it too. His legs uncrossed and he sat up a little, looking as if he was preparing himself to get up and walk out.

"You can help Gunmax get through the _reports he needs to be filled in_ on." The last few words came out of Yuuta's mouth in a suppressed laugh, hearing the Freudian slip he didn't intend… that was why it's called a slip.

"…Boss… I can read." Gunmax said agitatedly, throwing a nervous glance sideways at Deckerd, who kept his face straight and pointed at Yuuta even though Gunmax could sense Deckerd knew that his amber optics scorched him, even for a moment.

"You aren't doing anything but sitting there, Gunmax. Deckerd can help you. It will be nice and quiet in here for about an hour. You guys can get some work done without so much trouble." Yuuta said and scooped up his coffee.

"Deckerd… don't let him slack off." Yuuta said with a suppressed grin. Gunmax was affronted by that and he seemed on the verge of complaining about it when everyone else's sudden movement to leave distracted them. It didn't distract Deckerd, who kept his optics firmly on Yuuta.

"…Yuuta…" He said softly, questioningly. Telling his lover he didn't want to be left alone with Gunmax. Yuuta gave him the 'Its gonna be okay" look again and looked at his watch.

"I have to go. Deckerd… please help him." Yuuta said finally and knew Deckerd watched him all the way out of the room.

The door closed behind Yuuta and the room was suddenly quiet. Deckerd looked firmly at the door and swallowed nervously. He wasn't remotely afraid of Gunmax in any way. It was just an uncomfortable feeling knowing what Gunmax is going through and that he was the unwitting cause of it. He heard Gunmax move in his chair and for a moment, Deckerd was afraid Gunmax was either coming at him or leaving the room. His head jerked around and was slightly relieved that Gunmax was still sitting. He had turned and was facing his blank monitor and desk free of any case files that remained unopened from his in tray or his monitor.

Deckerd stared at him for a moment before standing up. To Deckerd, Gunmax doesn't know that Deckerd knows the situation. So this was even more uncomfortable for them. But, Deckerd figured if he could keep Gunmax's mind off the desires he had, they can get through the next hour without incident. He approached Gunmax's side, pulling Duke's chair up to his desk and sitting down beside him. God, whatever is going on inside the biker was so strong it broke the boundaries of his own body and traveled. Deckerd has felt other things like this before from the others but it never lasted very long and he wondered dimly if this has something to do with how Gunmax has been alone all this time. Everyone else had a way of getting over the ferociousness they felt with pent up aggression. Gunmax didn't. Awkwardly, they sat there silent for a moment before Deckerd cleared his throat and spoke.

"Gunmax, can you hand me the files in your in tray?"

"I can do them myself." Gunmax said forcefully and rather rudely. He refused to look at Deckerd. His arms and legs crossed again.

"Boss told me to help you."

"I heard him. But I also told you I can do it myself." Gunmax growled. Deckerd hesitated for a moment before he spoke again.

"Are you okay? You seem angry." He asked tentatively and feeling a spike from the biker's aura when he asked. Gunmax snorted and finally looked at him.

"Do I? Even if I am, why the hell do you care? It has nothing to do with you." Gunmax lied, the thing is, he didn't know Deckerd knew it was a lie. Deckerd looked insulted for a moment, but his voice was still gentle.

"I care because you're my friend, Gunmax. Even if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, can you at least let me help you?" Deckerd asked, placing his hand on the desk near Gunmax. Gunmax looked at it and then slowly back at Deckerd, his mouth twisting sourly.

"You can't help me. Not now…" He growled again and faced the computer. As soon as these words came out of his mouth, his electrical output doubled… tripled… Deckerd could feel it sitting there rippling against him like a powerful wave breaking against the sands. Usually that sort of electrical field is only felt with internal injury but this certainly wasn't the case. Deckerd was taken aback and he reached out a hand to touch Gunmax or comfort him, he didn't know what he was about to do, all he knew was he was concerned for him at the moment. Certainly the biker's systems being taxed for this long at this output are not healthy for Gunmax or indeed any of them.

"Why… what is this?" Deckerd asked, keeping his hand just shy of touching Gunmax, as if he was playing the '_I'm not touching you'_ game. Gunmax looked at the hand before him and sneered.

"What does it feel like? My systems are taxed! Thanks for noticing!" Gunmax snapped. Deckerd's hand dropped to his side and he tilted his head.

"You don't have to be so rude to me, Gunmax, I'm just-." Deckerd snapped back.

"Well stop asking stupid questions!" Gunmax barked. Deckerd's optics flashed. He stood up abruptly. At first, Gunmax thought Deckerd was going to hit him; he wouldn't have cared if he had, he was far too used to being hit for one reason or another and if that was the only attention he could get from Deckerd, well then… getting the snot beat out of him was better than nothing. He knew damned well that eventually Deckerd would feel bad and seek him out to apologize. This would lend the biker the opportunity to play keep away, keep Deckerd looking for him; the thrill was real. He clenched his head and neck, ready to be popped one. But was shocked to see Deckerd turn and start to walk away.

Gunmax gritted his denta and tossed a hand out to halt Deckerd's retreat. He wasn't trying to push him away… he wanted him near… it was just frustrating that he couldn't tell him he wanted him. He couldn't tell Deckerd how much he needed him. His quivering hand held Deckerd's wrist. He was looking at the floor at Deckerd's feet for a moment before he slowly looked up at him.

"I'm sorry. It's… It's _not me_ talking… I didn't mean to be a jerk." Gunmax said and secretly was relieved to feel Deckerd's retreat soften…Gunmax seemed to come to a realization that his metal skin was touching Deckerd, several dry sounds came from him as he shakily let go of Deckerd's hand once he was sure Deckerd wasn't going to leave. He wasn't leaning forward in the motion to walk away and the angered flash of his optics has dimmed to neutral again.  
"It's okay. But… perhaps you shouldn't be working now. You obviously need rest."

"I'm fine! Don't send be back there! I hate being cooped up and stationary." Gunmax looked up at him pleadingly… noticing just how sexy and beautiful Deckerd is when he is certain about something and standing over him like this.

"Gunmax… you can't perform your tasks to the capability we know you can when you are like this." Deckerd said gently, placing a hand on Gunmax's shoulder, even though he knew what Gunmax's problem really was he didn't feel comfortable bringing it up… and should have known better than to touch the biker but it was just his inherent concern and love for his friends that drove his actions. As soon as his hand touched the green metal, Gunmax jumped up as if stung. He backed away from Deckerd like he was in pain, he grimaced and groaned, his hands moving all over his own body, like he was uncomfortable in his own 'skin' and he bellowed.

"Stop touching me!"Gunmax growled and Deckerd drew back slightly.

"What…"

"Just leave me alone! Don't touch me! Don't come near me, Deckerd, you're driving me crazy!" Gunmax said like a mad man, putting his hands over his helmet and shaking. Deckerd was seriously concerned; he stepped forward to try to persuade Gunmax to go back to Toudou for further examination.

"You need to go back to be checked again. There is obviously something wrong with you that they missed." His hand wrapped gently around Gunmax's upper arm, he pulled the biker in softly… concerned, no longer thinking of the awkward feelings that were cracking between them like two live wires touching.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, DAMMIT, DECKERD!" The biker howled and swung one arm at him. Deckerd caught his arm and pulled him in so their chests bumped and Deckerd was looking down at him, half concerned, half irritated. Gunmax shook against him. The optics under the visor was plainly off his mouth partly open with a shaky breath escaping from between his parted lips. He wasn't looking at him. Deckerd could feel the heat and electrical static coming off Gunmax. It must be indicator of the stress he felt… the pent of aggression and desire he had for the mech holding him. Part of Deckerd couldn't help but think Gunmax looked beautifully vulnerable being so needy and resting against him in surrender. A sensation engulfed Deckerd, one he was not too familiar with, it wasn't something unpleasant, but it scared him in the same breath. A wave of energy surged through Deckerd at the thought and he was flushed because he knew Gunmax felt it by the way he softly moaned, a trailing gasp. A feeling of control… like he had but to tell Gunmax to bend and the biker would comply with no hesitation, a power hunger and dominance petted up the Brave Detective's libido and he was disarmed because of it. He wasn't usually the type to assert himself to anyone in a manner like this and it excited him against his better judgment. Deckerd turned his face away, humiliated because Gunmax finally lifted his head and looked at him a bit stunned. He was still too out of it to do anything to which Deckerd was intensely grateful for it. But for now Deckerd had to get Gunmax back to Toudou…

"I'm going to bring you back to Toudou, Gunmax. Don't worry, you'll be okay." Deckerd whispered and lifted Gunmax in his arms carefully and carried him out into the hall. Gunmax was too dazed to really protest, his systems fired so hard when he snapped he was left with little energy, expending the little he accumulated in one fell swoop but rendered anything in him sensitive, so his body was able to pick up the odd power flux in Deckerd… an odd aggressive flare.

"Please… I don't want to go back there-"Gunmax said weakly, his head resting near Deckerd's neck. Deckerd heard him but he didn't listen. His first thought was to get Gunmax to the only one who could help him. A secondary notice was how Gunmax felt in his arms. His slighter build was light in his grip, his scent, his breath… it was nothing like Yuuta, and even though Deckerd preferred his human over the biker in every way… Deckerd was feeling distinct arousal with the proximity of Gunmax and his… situation, even feeling for him in a manner he never would admit to anyone else he had considered the biker to be one he might have been interested in if one hadn't already claimed his heart. This alone made Deckerd ashamed of himself.

The faster he got Gunmax away from him, the faster Deckerd could try to forget the feeling raging his systems. It was easy for him to discern the feelings he had for Yuuta from the feelings scorching his internals over Gunmax. It was a different feeling all together. Maybe not COMPLETELY… but Yuuta was definitely a much more intimate and closer sensation… Gunmax… he's more… Deckerd looked down at his face and Gunmax's optics were off and his mouth was slightly open his air spilling out over Deckerd's neck.

Deckerd was relieved by the time he had gotten into the repair bay. Toudou wasn't in the room, he was up in the observation room at the moment but his voice came over the loud speaker once he noticed Deckerd in the room holding Gunmax.

"I knew he'd be back in here." Toudou said fatherly about the biker. Deckerd looked up at the observation booth.

"Where do you want me to put him?" He asked. Toudou gestured to the flat berth.

"Lay him there. I will check him again, although I cannot imagine what it is! I have been from one end to the other with a fine tooth comb a hundred times… there is nothing physically wrong with him! Don't worry, Gunmax… I will find out what it is. You can count on me." Toudou said again in that fatherly manner, looking softly down at the green clad robot. Deckerd liked Toudou… he knew Toudou would do anything he could for them, but Toudou had a special place for Gunmax… Deckerd heard Gunmax whisper something and he looked down at him. Gunmax's optics were on, their optics connected and suddenly…

_Gunmax imagined he reached up and wrapped his arm around Deckerd's neck and brought his mouth up to kiss those lips he's so long hungered for. He breathed heavily…. A slight twinge in his chest as he feels Deckerd's palms gently take his sides and pull him closer. For some reason, Gunmax is now on his feet. He is so nervous, but the feeling of Deckerd's body against his feels like… what he imagined heaven could be if sensation was said in a word. Gunmax's nose brushed Deckerd's and their lips passed over each others with just a breath of space separating them. Deckerd let out a small moan, pulling the smaller green body to him, holding his narrow green hips close. Gunmax was elated… he could feel so much heat… so much love and passion coming off Deckerd… seeping through his armor… burning him… scorching him._

_"Oh… Deckerd… I've needed you for so long…" Gunmax heard himself say. His clutching fingers gripped Deckerd's back and his mouth fell to the space between the white collar decoration and Deckerd's chin, kissing the pliable material there, drawing out a contented gasp from his blue armored lover. Gunmax was reeling… he never thought he would feel and taste this good… the electrified contours of Deckerd's body rubbed against his slightly, magnifying the sensation more. Their crotch plates scraped slightly and Gunmax lifted his head, at the same time, bringing up one grey thigh so it was flush against Deckerd's white one and he wrapped both arms around Deckerd's neck, he let out a distressful and lusty cry to the ceiling… baying for attention, crying because he was getting it… Deckerd's wet open mouth kisses running along the length of his neck, sending shivers of pleasure down Gunmax's body. Deckerd's mouth came up over Gunmax's chin and paused just over his mouth. Gunmax was not the whimpering type, but he freely did it with need as Deckerd hesitated kissing his mouth._

_"Deckerd… kiss me…' Gunmax begged in barely a raspy whisper. There was a jostle of limbs and Deckerd stepped sideways, leading Gunmax to a berth, where Gunmax lay down and Deckerd followed him, their faces so close together. Gunmax, whether subconsciously or not, lifted his legs, bent at the knee, wanting and expecting to at least feel Deckerd tease him between his legs a little, make his already volatile body on the brink of breaking. _

_"Gunmax…' Deckerd hushed him with a whisper and took one hand between them, the other hand caressing his face. "Don't worry… you'll be okay." Deckerd whispered. Gunmax thought it was an odd comment, but he lifted his head never the less, angling his hips a little… his mouth no matter how much he reached would not meet Deckerd's._

_"Deckerd… kiss me…' he begged. "Touch me… I need you." He said in the same needy tone as Deckerd backed away slightly._

_"Shhh…' Deckerd whispered. His hand slackened on Gunmax's. The biker looked at his hand as Deckerd's slipped away._

_"No… don't go." Gunmax begged._

_"Gunmax… are you okay?" Deckerd asked. His face strange, looking at him like he was concerned now… like the teasing hadn't happened. Gunmax slackened on the berth and looked at him confused._

_"What?" He asked weakly. Deckerd tilted his head and a secondary voice snapped him out of his drift._

"Gunmax! Jeez, I don't understand this, but you are getting worse! You absolutely CANNOT leave here again until you are better!" Toudou said gruffly as Gunmax's attention turned to him and suddenly he realized what just happened wasn't real. He grimaced and kept his face averted from Deckerd. Humiliated. He hoped he didn't say anything out loud or act like a love struck fool.

"Gunmax… 'Deckerd started but the biker shook his head.

"There isn't anything you can do for me, Deckerd. Go back… leave me." Gunmax said pathetically. Deckerd stood for a moment but recognized the dismissal. He didn't know what Gunmax just experienced but he had a feeling it was something relatively pleasant at least for him. Deckerd neither seen nor heard nothing. All he felt was Gunmax's systems tax higher before Toudou came over and then the biker snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry." Deckerd whispered. It was the first time he seen just how bad the situation was for his friend. Bad as it was, he turned and left Toudou to tend to the biker, he still felt uneasy about bending his soul relationship with Yuuta to include him… for whatever reason. Yet still… the feeling of his electrified and hot body pressed to him, shaking… his aggression… Deckerd was not going to have an easy time getting that out of his head, the feeling of that slight body against him, pining for him, no one would be able to walk away from that and not feel it stirring up sensations that left Deckerd wishing he was alone with Yuuta at the moment… and a part of him darkly thought about being alone with Gunmax and hated himself for it.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been well thought and planned. Or at least, Yuuta hoped it was. Gunmax had been stuck in the repair bay this entire time, and his situation only got mildly better when he was allowed to hop on Gunbike and go for a ride. Of course, the stipulation was that someone had to be with him at all times. Yuuta insisted. To not torture the biker, he never assigned Deckerd to go with him, and partially, Deckerd was thankful too. Yet for the rides to make him feel better, he would do it frequently, and then completely exhaust himself to the point someone, whoever followed him, would end up dragging him back. Yuuta cringed thinking of the onetime Drill Boy went with the biker and had to drive Gunbike back with Gunmax over the back seat. Drill Boy didn't know how to drive Gunbike and hence forth, after that, Drill Boy was not allowed, per order of Gunmax, to touch his beloved Gunbike. Subtle improvement had been made toward the end of two weeks where Gunmax wouldn't blow a fuse all day… so, Yuuta thought he would have Gunmax dock with his human size body and come over the house after work with him and Deckerd. The problem was, finding a night where it would guarantee they would be alone. Two weeks pass and still, Kurumi hadn't had enough gumption to go and spend at least a few hours with her friends… or better, a whole night with her boyfriend which virtually meant it left the house to Yuuta and Deckerd for at least 12 hours minimum. Yuuta was starting to get agitated. Not only was she not going anywhere and he couldn't get Gunmax there… but she wasn't even gone long enough on any trip to do anything with Deckerd… not even a quickie.

"Dammit…" Yuuta said sitting on the couch as Kurumi went walking by with a bowl of rice, 3 in the afternoon and still in her pajamas… _IT'S FRIDAY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?_

Yuuta thought about taking them somewhere else… but really, where else was there that was more private than his own house? He can't go into the woods… not with two robots… and… let's face it, if he can get Deckerd to unwind and relax, since he tends to stiffen when Yuuta mention's Gunmax to him, Deckerd had this uncanny ability to get really loud. Yuuta pinched the bridge of his nose as Kurumi put one foot on the couch and then sat Indian style with the bowl of rice in her lap, texting on her phone.

Yuuta looked at her… he felt his temper starting to boil a little. He wanted to have a moment with Deckerd at least without the fear of her seeing and god forbid, hearing.

"So… you going out tonight?" Yuuta asked, trying to sound casual. Kurumi… didn't answer as she popped a mouthful of rice into her mouth, leaving the hashi there as she used both thumbs to start texting fast and furious to whomever she was talking too. This irritated Yuuta even more. He asked her a question, she couldn't at least say "none of your business" if she didn't want to be nice?

"I asked you a question." Yuuta said a little sourly. Kurumi looked at him, mouth full of rice and thumbs working fit to bust on her phone, continuing to reply to whoever it was.

"Am I bothering you?" Yuuta asked. He was seriously angry now. Kurumi swallowed and pulled the chopsticks out of her mouth.

"What's it to you what and when I am going out?"

"I just asked! Jeez!" Yuuta said, crossing his arms pointedly. She stared at his profile for a moment and sniffed.

"I don't know… if Mica wants to go out tonight he will ask me. You should go out… your 18, you should have a girlfriend. It's not normal for you to be hanging about the house at your age… alone." Kurumi said, stuffing more food in her mouth after she tossed her phone to the table. Yuuta said nothing as she continued to take her sweet time.

"I'm not alone… Deckerd is with me." Yuuta said much later than the reply should have been given. Kurumi scoffed incredulously.

"You're still such a child! I mean… you aren't going to have sex with Deckerd are you?" She asked and flushed because Yuuta nearly choked. His eyes grew wide and his face turned beet red.

"That was slightly awkward…sorry." Kurumi knew nothing about him and Deckerd and he would prefer she didn't know. He thought her thinking he was single and not getting any over her knowing and feeling she shouldn't leave them alone. Besides, Yuuta like to think he had this over because was almost sure he was getting it more than she was… well, not in the last two weeks that is for damned sure and Yuuta was starting to feel it and he knew Deckerd was too. She stuffed another mouthful of food in her mouth and leaned forward to seize her phone. A slight jingle told her she had a message. She checked the message and took a few moments to respond before she abruptly stood up, throwing her phone to the table again, shoving the rest of the rice in her mouth and said,

"Looks like you can hold down the house with Deckerd again… I am going out with Mica. Must shower!" She said, moving much quicker than she usually did and it relieved Yuuta that she was at least moving her ass now and not _shlumping _around the house in the afternoon with her pajamas on… that and he would finally be able to get Gunmax some help.

*/*/*

He followed Kurumi out of the house a couple hours later and watched her hop onto the back of her boyfriend's small motorbike. She tossed her helmet on and pointed at Yuuta.

"I'll be back probably about 2 in the morning! Don't mess up the house or I will ring your neck!" She said and then waived. "Have a good night… alone!" She said pointedly and Yuuta smiled blandly at her and waived… placating her. Since Azuki had gotten married and moved on, Kurumi was now officially 'the adult' in the house when their parents weren't home. So hearing her none too gentle warning did not do much more to Yuuta than make him scoff inwardly. Truth be told… any action in the house is going to be in his room on his bed… nowhere else so this threat, whenever she felt the need to issue it, never amounted to her actually ringing his neck.

Deckerd's hood lights popped up as Kurumi and Mica started down the street. Yuuta got gradually closer and closer to Deckerd and stooped to pick up the connector wire what would allow Deckerd to dock with his doppel-form in the back. Once Kurumi and her boyfriend was out of sight, Yuuta looked down at Deckerd.

"I'll see you inside. Gunmax should be on his way." He could tell Deckerd was going to say something… perhaps try to wriggle his way out of it again but Yuuta turned on his heel and went back to the front door.

"Yuuta. I don't know about this. Gunmax has been very unpredictable. Who knows what he will do when he gets here." Deckerd said seriously. Yuuta stopped at the door and looked back at Deckerd.

"You said you would help."

"I… I didn't say I wasn't going too. I am just afraid he will hurt you."Deckerd said honestly. He didn't know If Gunmax would snap while here.

"He won't hurt me. He won't hurt you, either." Yuuta said, pulling the door open.

"I'm not worried about me." Deckerd reproached. Yuuta lifted his eyebrows.

"Inside… five minutes." He said pointedly.

*/*/*

Yuuta knew how long it would take for Deckerd to dock with his human sized body… and he had asked Gunmax to come over an hour ago. It shouldn't take Gunmax this long to get here, so Yuuta was slightly worried about it. And true to the timing, Deckerd had come through the back door and as soon as he seen Yuuta standing in the kitchen doorway, he made for him, closing the distance in few strides, wrapping his arms gently around the young man and pulling him close, kissing his face hungrily and passionately. Yuuta loved his attention. It was only made stronger that they hadn't had the opportunity to really touch each other in the last two weeks and it had been wearing both of their nerves to the barest thread.

"Oh Yuuta…' Deckerd huffed through hungry kisses to his mouth, cheeks and neck. "… Yuuta…" He whispered, extending one of his white thighs so it caressed the outer side of Yuuta's leg. Yuuta was taking the attention and giving it back, his hands touching all over Deckerd's blue armored body, even reciprocating when Deckerd offered his white armored thigh, Yuuta started caressingly it hotly, feeling his blood pumping hard, his heart burning to touch him, hear his voice in the throes of passion. People always… or at least a lot of them do, make sounds when they are having sex or making out. You know… the sighs and coos. But Deckerd… when he does it… damn… Yuuta swore he could get off simply just listening to Deckerd when he is being pleasured. And the more Yuuta let Deckerd ply him with his affection, the harder it would be for Yuuta to hold off until Gunmax got there. He reluctantly pulled his own mouth away from Deckerd's drinking lips, Deckerd's smooth soft tongue slipping out from between Yuuta's as they pulled apart. Deckerd made a soft high pitched crooning sound. It seemed there was no way he was close enough, he was pushing himself closer and closer, almost like he wanted to be inside, or physically part of Yuuta's body.

"Go upstairs to the bedroom. I will be up in a moment." Yuuta whispered, looking from Deckerd's optics to his lips and back. Deckerd licked his lower lip as he reluctantly backed away and moved around Yuuta to head for the hall. It was obvious he had something on his mind because he kept looking back at Yuuta as he went.  
"What… what about Gunmax?" He asked. Yuuta looked back at him steadily.

"You don't worry about him. Just go upstairs and wait for me." Yuuta said softly and Deckerd smiled a little, looking coyly at him. He knew Yuuta liked it when he did this. Yuuta chuckled.

"Stop testing my resolve." Yuuta said as he walked forward, grabbing Deckerd by his arm and led him to the hall and positioned him in line with the stairs. "Go. I will be right there." Deckerd did as he was told. He went up the stairs and into the bedroom as Yuuta asked of him. He walked in, turned the desk lamp on, so there would be some light, but just a soft ambient light.

He turned toward the bed and pulled down the blankets, folding them neatly at the foot. It was really sort of pointless to do that since by the time they are done; the bedding will be pulled up and likely on the floor or wrapped around them.

Deckerd smile and pulled the sheets tight, wiping at it unnecessarily. Yuuta was very cleanly when it came to his bed. Honestly he had to be… when normally every other day they were soiled with their juices, but it had been almost two weeks since they last did this. Deckerd wanted everything to be perfect. He even lit an incense to add to the feel. He waited, seeing he had been puttering around Yuuta's bedroom for nearly seven minutes. Where is Yuuta? He sat down on the bed and looked toward the door. He could hear the front door open downstairs and moving around. Did this mean that Kurumi came home? Or… or was Gunmax here too? Yuuta didn't say anything. In any case, Kurumi was never one to be quiet no matter what time she came home. So that could not have been her. If it was Gunmax, why so quiet? Deckerd considered getting up and looking over the banister to see, but he heard Yuuta walking around downstairs. Maybe he looked outside to see if Gunmax was there…

Deckerd was scared and slightly excited about the prospect of having Gunmax here. He loves and will always make it a point to give to Yuuta first. But… the thought of Gunmax… that beautiful shapely figure baying for his attention… Deckerd swallowed hard, shivering. How could he resist it? How can he say no to Gunmax when Yuuta wants him to do it? It was unconscionable. He and Yuuta were lovers… and Yuuta wanted to bring an outsider into their perfect world… what is Deckerd supposed to do? But before he could think of it any further, Yuuta walked into the room pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the back of the desk chair. Before he did anything else, he noticed the innocent and ready smile Deckerd bestowed on him as the Brave Detective leaned back and opened his legs a little. Yuuta growled hungrily and walked over to him, pushing his weight to Deckerd's chest and forcing his friend to lay on his back where Yuuta lay on top of him and kissed him hard and fervently.

Yuuta's hips lay nestled between Deckerd's legs, the hardness between his legs still hidden behind the material of his pants was pressed against the valve covering, that Yuuta could feel burning through his clothes. Yuuta teased it for a moment, rubbing against it with deft strokes to great effect. Deckerd whimpered and moaned, opening his legs wider to offer Yuuta more of his intimate spot.

Yuuta pulled back a little and played the tips of their noses together a moment before Yuuta smiled and looked at Deckerd.

"We're going to have fun tonight." Yuuta whispered and Deckerd caressed his fingers slowly down the strong muscles of Yuuta's back.

"We always do, Yuuta."

"Deckerd… Gunmax is here." Yuuta said and he noticed the trepidation pass the robot's face. "It'll be okay. What are you afraid of?" Deckerd shook his head.

"I… I'm not scared.' He lied. Yuuta saw through it.

"Are you afraid you'll like having sex with him? Are you afraid if… if you like it and he likes it, that I will get angry? Or… maybe… are you afraid he's going to touch me? And if he does, he'll like it? Or I will?" Yuuta asked. He had a feeling he knew the answer to this. Deckerd's lips tightened.

"You… you're going to…" Deckerd stammered. He really didn't know why he didn't think Yuuta would participate when Gunmax came into the equation, it just didn't cross his mind and it felt a little stranger.

"What did you think I was going to just watch when you look so beautiful ? When you feel so good?"

"You can't both do it to me." Deckerd said, his voice raising a little. Yuuta hushed him when he placed his fingers over Deckerd's lips.

"Oh contraire… I think we can, baby." Yuuta chuckled and kissed Deckerd's chin.

"Well then… my answer is 'All of the above'." He said in a strange whisper. Jealous perhaps… coveting… defensive over his lover. Yuuta caressed Deckerd's face. Yuuta knew what he meant.

"Here's the beautiful part… Gunmax isn't even expecting it. Though if he doesn't realize something is going on, then he is woefully dumb. How often has he been invited over here? I think, since I met him, he has come here three times… he's going to be surprised!" Yuuta said and stood up. Deckerd followed him by half standing and taking Yuuta's hand.

"Where…what are you doing?" He asked nervously. Yuuta looked back over his shoulder.

"I'm going to call him up… here is what you do…" Yuuta said.

"I'm not ready for this Yuuta!" Deckerd was clearly petrified.

"You'll do fine. It will be fun! Don't you think he is sexy?" Yuuta asked. Deckerd pulled up a little. He had never been asked by Yuuta before whether he found any of the other Brave Police attractive before. It made him scared to be honest.

"Do you?" Deckerd asked. Yuuta grinned.

"Well yeah… he is pretty sexy. Not like you of course… but, he's got nice features." Yuuta said honestly. Deckerd felt a spasm of jealousy. But it passed. "Do you think he is sexy?" Yuuta asked again.

"Y…yes… I guess so." He said it more truthfully but vaguely to make it sound that he wasn't too excited about admitting it incase Yuuta would get jealous. In any case, it wasn't wrong or bad to admit you find someone attractive, just because they look good it doesn't mean you would be dishonest to your lover.

"Alright then… if you can't find it in your heart to help him because you love him… at least take the opportunity to get a little something from him while giving him what he needs." Yuuta said. Deckerd was now affronted and slightly shocked that Yuuta would insinuate he'd just use Gunmax to slake his hunger to touch him.

"I would never-"Deckerd started.

"Then act how you want too… I know you like him just as much as I do!" Yuuta said firmly.

"I like him, Yuuta. But I love you. What we have is special." Deckerd retorted. Yuuta stepped forward and kissed him.

"I love you too. And together we are going to help a friend in need. Who knows… we may even like him being there." Yuuta said and Deckerd looked for a moment that he wanted to say something… but he nodded.

"Okay, Yuuta. I'll do it." Yuuta searched his face for a moment.

"Okay… here we go." Yuuta said and turned toward the door.

*/*/*

Gunmax walked around the lower floor. Looking at the odd arrangements of the items placed in various parts of the house. He personally didn't like it. But he wouldn't be rude and tell Boss that. He wasn't even sure why he was brought over here. Boss was probably going to try to hook him up with someone. Gunmax would politely refuse… but coming here meant he could leave the Decker room. That's why it took so long to get here, because he took the scenic route to his Boss's house.

Gunmax was surprised Deckerd wasn't in the house… that he was outside sleeping. Or… supposedly sleeping he should say. He wasn't sure Deckerd was really asleep… he wasn't blind. He seen the docking hose connected to the back half of his vehicular form. This means to him that Deckerd is probably in the house. Boss probably went upstairs to have a quickie with him before the unneeded guest they were going to try to pawn off on him showed up on the doorstep.

Gunmax wasn't sure how he felt about being in the house, hearing the bed over him squeaking and the headboard thudding off the wall… and them trying not to make too much noise to alert him to what they were doing, completely forgetting the sounds of the bed giving a pretty strong indicator as to what they were doing. Gunmax felt deep inside that… even hearing Deckerd would be something, even if it isn't him making him make those sounds. Maybe… Gunmax thought shamefully… if Deckerd made just enough sound to allow Gunmax to hear him, Gunmax could close his optics and bring himself to climax, pretending he is the one helping Deckerd make those sounds. That it's his thrusting hips forcing the bed into the wall. Gunmax swallowed and walked out to the hall near the stairs. He looked up the steps but reasonably, he had never been up there and by no indication that he could see, Boss's bedroom was not in view of the stairs. So he turned and rested his back against the wall and pricked his audio's to listen for a whisper of breath, the creak of a bed spring, the thud of a headboard off the wall. Oh there it is… he heard movement and whispered talking… they were anxious up there. Gunmax slipped his hand down his midriff purposefully slow and sexy, trying to discern Deckerd's voice from it.

His hand slid over the heated crotch plate and it made him jump a little. It was so sensitized that the merest touch felt like an explosion. But he bypassed his housed chord and felt as much as heard the audible _'shk' _of his valve panel opening and as soon as it did, he plunged his fingers in. It was already… well to be fair, it was constantly… wet and dripping down his thighs as he pushed his fingers in deeper. There was more movement… he heard Deckerd say Boss's name. They were whispering again. Gunmax wished they would at least moan a little… did they really talk through it or did they get animalistic? Gunmax had to content himself with imagining them maybe standing, because the bed certainly wasn't a factor… with Deckerd's weight, if they were on the bed, he'd know it. So he imagined them standing in the middle of the bedroom, fucking while standing and to keep themselves calm from making too much noise that would make it hard to explain that they weren't having sex… they whip up an impromptu conversation.

Maybe Gunmax's imagination was good, because he started to move his own hips against his plunging fingers. They were really good at concealing it, Gunmax thought, but there was a definite raise in the level of their talking… they must be so close… Gunmax bashfully tipped his head back and opened his legs a little, angling his hips forward so he could hit that hard knot in his valve. He grit his denta hard… each poke of his finger against that sensitive nub sent waves of pleasure up his core.

"C'mon… come…" He grunted hard… not himself, but one of them at least… offer him some sort of satisfaction. He wanted to hear them, at least if he heard one of them shudder softly through a hard and fast climax, it could drive him over the edge too… damned him and his fucked up imagination and his need for it.

"Gunmax?" Yuuta called. Gunmax's optics winked back on and he swallowed hard, pulling his fingers out of his drenched valve and stood. Completely embarrassed. That didn't sound like someone who was having sex… Gunmax felt himself burning with humiliation and he ran to the side… noticing his fingers and thighs were stained with his juices.

"Fuck!" Gunmax growled looking around for the bathroom. He had to clean himself before Boss or Deckerd seen him sullied with sex fluid and they'd know what he'd been doing… they'd never let him live it down… Gunmax frantically ran around the corner, opening every door until he finally found the bathroom.

"Gunmax, you still here?" Yuuta called again. "Can you come here for a moment and help me with this?" Gunmax stood in the bathroom door, using a cloth he found on the stand after he wet it to clean his legs off and his fingers hastily as he poked his head out of the door.

"Of course, I'll be right there, Boss!" he stammered and then looked at the stained cloth… shrugging and tossed it into the hamper. He was disgusted with himself. He usually had a little more control than that. To allow his imagination get him worked up like this. How the hell does he know Boss wasn't just talking to someone on the phone… and that Deckerd really was asleep outside? Gunmax headed back out to the hall, angry with himself, even with his valve throbbing, begging for completion. He got to the stairs and scaled them, deciding to push the recollection of his momentary lapse to the back of his head so he can just help his Boss.

He looked about. There were four doors along the hall. Three of them were shut; the one at the end of the hall was open with a soft light coming through it, casting as small rectangular patch of light on the rug outside the door.

"Boss?" Gunmax called as he started toward the open door slowly.

"I'm in here…" Yuuta called from inside the room.

Gunmax approached the threshold of the door and stepped in, feeling a bit odd. How is Deckerd going to react knowing he has been in Boss's room? But as soon as Gunmax cleared the door, it closed behind him. Gunmax turned around and seen his boss had been hiding behind the door. Boss had no shirt on… it was odd… but… okay.

"You scared the hell out of me, Boss." Gunmax said with a slight laugh that died when Yuuta stepped forward and there was a look on his face. A manner in which he never thought he'd be looked at like that, from him. Gunmax back up slightly as Yuuta came right up to him.

"You know why you're here?" Yuuta asked. Gunmax was suddenly scared. He shook his head almost imperceptivity.

"It's about time you got that problem taken care of, Gunmax. Wouldn't you like to be rid of that hunger?" Yuuta asked leading a stunned Gunmax to the bed with the bumping of his chest against the biker's, until the back of Gunmax's knees hit the bed and he lowered himself, still stupefied as his boss followed him down and crawled over him, bringing their faces really close. Gunmax could feel, with a flush of his silicon skin, the hot hardness between his boss's legs. He swallowed in his throat.

"But… Boss… Deckerd will get pissed at us! I don't want to do this to your relationship with him!" Gunmax said his voice was shaky as he felt the human's breath pour over his face… his mouth getting awful close.

"Shhh… Its okay, Gunmax. You won't regret it." Yuuta whispered, running a slow hand down the biker's side to cup at his thigh. "Just bring your feet up on the edge of the bed."

"But Boss…" Gunmax stammered, ashamed of the heated mewling coming from him at the prospect of what he thought maybe about to happen. He never really looked at his boss like this… but damn. He was seeing a new side of him and he was ashamed to admit he sort of liked the forceful dominance Boss was capable of outside the job, damned Deckerd and his luck. Gunmax still felt a shirking fear trying to surface at the thought of opening his legs to his Boss; after all, it wasn't him he wanted… but he had also never had sex before and if this was the only way to break his cherry then, fuck if he was going to pass the chance up. Almost immediately, the thought of giving it to his Boss was blanketed by guilt and what it would do to Deckerd should he find out his lover was unfaithful. The thought made him hesitate.

"Just do it." Yuuta said and Gunmax complied, again with a nervous swallow. Yuuta was looking down at him. He didn't think Gunmax could be so sexy. Yeah, he knew Gunmax was sexy… but, so wanton sexy… Yuuta growled and brought Gunmax's face up, because he had been looking down between them, the feeling of that hardened flesh between his legs pressed to the housed hard chord was strange and pleasing, as soon as Gunmax's optic's fastened on Yuuta's… he made a soft choking laugh before Yuuta was kissing him. Gunmax's optic's flashed, burned visible from under the visor when Boss's mouth touched his…not only was he kissing him, he was exploring his mouth completely… and it was beautiful… hot… Gunmax shook. Deckerd would KILL him if he knew what his Yuuta was doing!

Their lips parted slowly and stickily as Yuuta cupped Gunmax's face and looked down at him.

"I never thought I would say this to anyone other than Deckerd but… You're so sexy." He said huskily. And he was being completely honest, though Gunmax's mouth was a little harder… a little gruffer to Deckerd's gentle and soft lips. It was a different experience but not unpleasant. Gunmax gasped a little… unable to reciprocate because his mind was stuck on the kiss he received. Never mind coerced to the bed and on it with his boss laying between his legs… it sounded like one of those nasty porn movies Kirisaki used to tell him about before Kirisaki turned into the world's biggest asshole.

"Boss… I…' Gunmax didn't exactly know what to say… he was stunned and could also not hide the fact that he was turned on. His real problem revolved around and not getting Deckerd to fill him completely. But…Gunmax supposed… if they could get away with it… if getting it on with Boss was the closest he'd get to feeling anything from Deckerd… _'shk'_ the panel between his legs opened again and apparently Yuuta's ears were trained to hear that sound. Because as soon as it happened, he put his hand down between them, and without even waiting or letting Gunmax prepare himself, Yuuta found his valve opening and plunged his fingers in. Gunmax let out an audible gasp and his back lifted in an arch off the bed. It was amazing! His optics flickered as his boss's fingers slid in and out of him slowly… touching exactly where it needed to be touched to cause optimum pleasure. Gunmax couldn't help but lift his hips slightly, angling himself to allow his boss more play, his thighs spreading the widest he could get them in this position. Half scared… half turned on… wanting to stop this madness but wanting it to continue as well. And with every deep push of Yuuta's fingers inside him, Gunmax groaned and lifted his hips to it perfectly. It didn't last long though.

"I have a surprise for you, Gunmax." Yuuta whispered brushing his pink lips against the biker's tauntingly. Gunmax didn't know what to say. And before he could even figure out a way to respond he felt hands that were very plainly not his boss's hands weigh on his knees and the bed shift down between his feet, at the moment, all he could see was his boss. A terrified expression passed Gunmax's face. He felt his body reacting… suddenly the little play that his boss offered felt very much serious. It was tenfold… like something happened to heighten the electrical current in the room. Yuuta slipped to the side and Gunmax's visored optics fell on Deckerd climbing on the bed between his legs. Gunmax choked out as Deckerd's strong… powerful… beautiful body floated over him for a moment, it took his breath away.

"Deckerd… oh shit, what's happening?" Gunmax said stupidly. He damned well knew what was going to happen, he just couldn't believe it. This was far better than what he had hoped for when walking around downstairs, but how could he ever know Boss was planning something like this? Gunmax thought it was inconceivable.  
"…Gunmax…" Deckerd whispered with an uneasy swallow. Deckerd hooked the back of Gunmax's legs and brought them up so they were draped over Deckerd's parted thighs. Deckerd's hands slid down the inner side length of Gunmax's silvery thighs, caressing them… excited and scared about how the biker was reacting to him. Would… would Deckerd be able to maintain composure if Gunmax makes him really hot? Deckerd looked over at Yuuta uncertainly. Judging by the anxious way the biker was responding even to the simplest touches, Deckerd was surprised, had Gunmax needed him this maddeningly? Had he pined for him this much, so ardently that he was reduced to this willing mass without so much a preliminary hello?

"Gunmax, I'm… I'm going to help you, okay?" Deckerd stammered. He was plainly scared, but with his lover right there, he felt he could do it. Still… there was an embedded resistance in him that he should only be Yuuta's and yet looking at the desperate biker he kneel before he couldn't help but feel that insistent jolt of aggressive need to take him.

"Deckerd… look at him he needs you." Deckerd brought his optics from Yuuta back to Gunmax slowly, the sight of him spread wide and shaking, breathing heavily, his light grey hands grasping at the sheets like he usually does when he is in Gunmax's position. He did look tantalizingly sexy…

"Yuuta… " Deckerd started but Yuuta came close, kissing Deckerd into silence as his hand started rubbing at the housing where Deckerd's chord usually stayed shut in and only occasionally let loose for Yuuta to play with if he wanted too. Usually he never let it be stimulated, preferring to have sex with his valve, liking it when Yuuta used him. So this was all together a different situation. A different sensation. Their tongues played and their breaths mingled. It seemed for a moment like they forgot that Gunmax was there. But Gunmax said nothing… he was looking at them. Watching them fiercely kiss each other. Boss was one thing… but now… now he is seeing Deckerd be sexual too and as much as Boss turned him on… the sight of Deckerd being prepped to take him made Gunmax heavy with bated breath… his valve clenching and begging with that sought after chord so close… so hot. He let out a quiet whine.

Yuuta and Deckerd's mouths parted and Yuuta whispered.

"Come on… let it out." He said playing with the chord housing until a few more strokes and a choked cry from Deckerd let loose a long thick python-like chord that from their position was so big it was jutting up over Gunmax's crotch plate. Gunmax lifted his head and looked down at it and swallowed. Gunmax never thought it would be that big... but this is probably a good reason why Deckerd doesn't use his chord on Yuuta… that thing would split the human in half… but to Gunmax, it looked like it would fit him nice and snug and he almost looked like a starved person to a loaf of bread when he seen it, even inching down the bed, lifting his hand to touch it, but unsure if he would be allowed too.

"Oh… Yuuta…" Deckerd was embarrassed. He would only let it out for Yuuta… but now the sight of it was not exclusively his. Now Gunmax knows it… however… the feel of it, the penetration with it, will apparently exclusively be Gunmax's… Deckerd's amber eyes met Gunmax's as Yuuta took Gunmax's hesitating hand and pulled it up to take Deckerd's chord. As soon as his hand wrapped around the thick length, Deckerd grunted and Gunmax let out a whine again and flopped limply to the bed.

"Oh fuck… what am I doing?!" Gunmax said fearfully. He too felt a little fear about the situation, the only one who seemed at ease was his Boss. Deckerd's mouth opened slightly, dazed. Deckerd shuttered his optics and let his hand go down… momentarily; he let his dark grey fingers brush at the wet valve between Gunmax's legs. Gunmax hissed, angst-ridden. "Don't play with me! Don't tease!"

Deckerd let out a little sob, it felt good and he couldn't deny it, feeling the outside of Gunmax's valve quiver and dance wetly against his touching fingers. He was too sensitized to stop it, especially with Yuuta liking the idea. Deckerd turned his wrist a little and shoved the tip of his finger into Gunmax's valve. The biker's back arched and he opened his mouth wide and groaned. His thighs strained as the fingers opened him. The sensation of Deckerd's fingers wetting his insides, drawing out more fluid as it ran down the contours of his groin and onto the now soiled sheets under him was bringing Gunmax to the brink too quickly, his whet valve already too close to the brink lately, it wouldn't take much. Deckerd leaned forward, his free hand holding his upper body from lying down on the biker because Yuuta's stroking hand was still at his chord. Deckerd's optics shut and he concentrated on Gunmax's thighs shaking, the small sounds of Gunmax's anticipation was as intoxicating as the smell of him, Deckerd wondered how much longer he would be able to refrain from letting go on him.

With Yuuta's urging hand at his back and Gunmax shaking under him, Deckerd felt trapped. He kept throwing secretive and unsure glances at Yuuta because he didn't want to do this to him… to them, but he was also excited, how is it possible to be two things at once like this that were so opposite each other? Deckerd's chord, with the flicking wrist of Yuuta, slid between Gunmax's valve opening, Gunmax had half sat up with a groan of pleasure, his optics flaring so Deckerd and Yuuta could see them below the visor before they went back to neutral and he lowered himself to the bed again.

The hesitation in Deckerd was akin to torture to Gunmax and even Yuuta. Who wanted to see them tied together. Yuuta didn't think Gunmax could hold off that long waiting for Deckerd to become comfortable with the idea of taking him. So Yuuta climbed behind Deckerd and shoved the blue hips forward forcefully the way someone would look trying to close a door against an angry mob, making the brave detective bury himself into Gunmax in one forced push. Gunmax yelled and his hips strained upward, his legs opening and shaking on either side of Deckerd's hips. All Yuuta could really see was Deckerd's back and Gunmax's legs until he did this, then he seen the biker's hands grip Deckerd's shoulder's frantically and his groans and coos of plaintive ecstasy floating up after the distinct gasp and becking call of his lover saying his name.

"Y… Yuuta!" Deckerd's hips, flush with Gunmax's, trembled as Yuuta pulled them back and pushed them forward again slowly. Yuuta liked the sweet way Deckerd's hips glided with his guiding touch, they moved so slowly and perfect. Yuuta smiled lustily and passionately because he knew Deckerd was a bit of a perfectionist too. When he did something, he wanted it perfect and to the best of his abilities. Some people just don't have sex right and Deckerd… although never using his chord with Yuuta, or at all… as far as Yuuta knew, Deckerd had only ever been with him, so Deckerd never was able to do this, was giving his attention, whether by force or not, to Gunmax with perfection, as Yuuta knew he would. This alone let him know that Deckerd, even though he can't seem to be open about it, does enjoy it to some degree.

"Does it feel good, Gunmax?" Yuuta asked from behind Deckerd. Gunmax reasonably could not see his boss except for the fingers curled around Deckerd's hips. He heard him but for a few throbbing seconds he was unable to answer because Deckerd filled him up completely, and despite how aggressively needy he had been to feel this, he had never been touched before, so the sensation was wholly new and robbing him of air. Honestly, when had the chance really ever presented itself? He could feel the mounting power, whether he drew it out, or Deckerd gave it to him, he couldn't tell. All he knew, was much like the way Deckerd's power filled him in Max Cannon mode, his entire frame was alight with the same sort of anticipation and it was drawing out little gasps as sensors were ignited when Deckerd linear capillary sensors in his chord sparked on connection with Gunmax's valve. A sensation only created by the joining of a chord and valve. Yuuta was a bit jealous because he couldn't reasonably know what that feels like, the only way he could even get a hint was looking at and hearing the way Deckerd and Gunmax reacted to it.

"Oh… It's so…" Gunmax whispered heavily. So far, the reaction was pleasing Yuuta and tingling his manhood into full blown erection. Yuuta closed his eyes as he assisted Deckerd's hips forward again, a little harder so he could hear various parts of their armor clanging together. He noticed how labored his own breath was becoming, just listening to the bed shift from the weight of the two robots before him, and the heated way Deckerd's body steamed and slight condensation was popping up all over his armor, sliding down in little droplets.


	4. Chapter 4

Deckerd's hips, before long, needed no guidance from Yuuta, they moved of their own accord and he lowered himself to the green clad biker, wrapping his arms around the smaller waistline on Gunmax, pulling him closer. Their faces side by side and their breaths seemed as one for a few long moments that Yuuta just sat between Deckerd's legs, fingering playfully at Deckerd's valve.

He watched as the length of Deckerd's chord caressed the outer rim and disappeared into the depths of Gunmax's valve; every time it pulled out Deckerd's chord clenched a few times, the coils inside tightening hard making him groan before Gunmax's equally tightening and clasping valve pulled him back in, further exciting the human until he couldn't take it anymore. He got to his knees and used his thumbs to hook around the rim of his trousers and pulled the front down, letting out his manhood that needed and wanted Deckerd's warm clenching passage wrapped around it. He caressed the small of Deckerd's back gently as it arched against his hand while Deckerd rutted in a dazed manner, his breath escaping his piping like he was burning. His entire body ablaze even before Yuuta entered him, which drew out a cry of anguished pleasure, like he had been waiting for it and was so overwhelmed that it happened. And Gunmax…, who was also making similar sounds from under Deckerd, wrapped his arms around the Brave Detective's neck and looked up at him. Just for a moment considering how beautiful Deckerd is when his love for Boss was being shown and presented in any manner he can, even if it meant sharing his body with someone else. Gunmax knew Deckerd would not have done this on his own if it weren't for Boss… but he didn't care at the moment. Or did he? Deckerd's face visibly changed as Yuuta's hard length entered him, a small sigh escaped his white lips and a sort of watery gaze met his as if Deckerd was given permission to give Gunmax more attention with Yuuta's presence so absolute.

Deckerd lowered his face and took Gunmax's lips sexily, their mouths twisting together wetly and heatedly. Deckerd moaned from his nose in response to the simultaneous stimulation of both his chord and his valve, ever heightened by the sounds of Yuuta's beckoning and Gunmax's edgy lust. He was overwhelmed at the feeling, his head seemed to spin. Yuuta's hard flesh inside him traveled along the knotted chord that ended in his throbbing clit-nodule, it was on fire… burning…

"AH… Aaaahhh…" Deckerd pulled his mouth away from Gunmax's roughly; he hadn't even noticed how Gunmax's face was twisted in pain. Had he been hurting him? Deckerd became aware of just how hard he was plummeting into Gunmax, without care of the sensitivity of that part of the biker. Deckerd instinctively started moving gentler, getting a hold of his own body. When Yuuta entered him, he quite forgot himself, still the control was difficult because Yuuta was so precise in his work, Deckerd could already feel his valve starting to close in preparation for climax.

Gunmax could sense it too, even Deckerd's chord was responding and the biker's fear was that the game would be over before he could really have a part in it. He placed his hands on the V shaped chest piece on Deckerd's upper torso and pushed with all his might, dislodging the Brave Detective and his boss at the same time. He may not be as strong as Deckerd, but in the current situation, Deckerd was rendered less powerful… his strength leached by his activity and how aroused he is. Gunmax scrambled out from under Deckerd and slid off the bed so he was between the bed and the window on his knees, his arms on the bed, panting hard and hanging his head between his resting arms. Deckerd, chord and valve dripping, panting and still moaning a little, Yuuta behind him looking confused stared at the biker.

"Not like this… I can't!" Gunmax trembled. He felt far too guilty about the way Deckerd reacted to him. Gunmax could tell by the hesitancy, the sobs, that Deckerd was being made to do it, not to mention the fact that Boss had to push Deckerd forward just to get the ball rolling. Gunmax didn't want it if it had to be forced. He thought he could live with the idea, as long as he got what he wanted from Deckerd… not just wanted, but needed from him, that it would be okay however he got it, but it wasn't true. Deckerd felt good, he tasted good when they kissed, but he knew Deckerd could feel and taste so much better if he was more willing to do it on his own. With Yuuta here, Deckerd couldn't do it… not easily, as obvious.

Yuuta came out from behind Deckerd and crawled over the bed and put his hand under Gunmax's chin and lifted his face up. Yuuta was panting, having gone so far only to have it abruptly stopped made him breathless, and he couldn't hide the eagerness he wished for completion, but he was able to show his concern for Gunmax more.

"What's the matter? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you needed?" Yuuta asked breathlessly, the sudden emergence of his passion and exposure to the air in the room not around the heated center that was once himself, Deckerd and Gunmax was cold on his warm wet skin. Gunmax pulled his head away from his Boss's fingers and looked at the floor.

"I appreciate what you were trying to do, kid… but I can't accept this. Especially knowing he doesn't really want it. And it's no good lying, Deckerd. I saw your face… I saw how scared you were… Boss had to make you enter me. That isn't willingness." Gunmax said sourly. He turned sideways and placed one hand on the windowsill and hoisted himself into a standing position. It was an awkward stance because he was so aroused his valve was protruding and throbbing, in the back on his head, he knew if he left now and tried to sit on his bike it would be like getting his valve pinched by a paper clamp and it wasn't a pleasing thought but he had to get out before he lost what was left of his sanity and dignity. He started walking around the side of the bed and could hear both Yuuta and Deckerd stammering to say something to stop him from leaving but he wouldn't stick around long enough to let them.

"Deckerd… don't let him go!" Yuuta said frantically under his breath, worried that Gunmax would get away. He himself scrambled forward in an attempt to waylay the biker as well, but the proximity of Deckerd to Gunmax and his considerable reach over Yuuta's meant that Deckerd was able to grab the biker by the arm and pull him back. Gunmax tried to fight, yanking his arm futilely trying to get away when Deckerd used all his strength to pull him back, Gunmax, no matter how strong he was, could not stop himself from falling into Deckerd's arms, the awkward pull back on his body caused him to land strangely on the bed but Deckerd, who was on his knees, pulled Gunmax's head back and pressed his mouth to the biker's. Yuuta came up beside them and straddled Gunmax's leg, for some reason he thought it would hold him there, keep him from trying to get away again. And it worked… or Deckerd's kiss did… any tension rattling the armor before this was slowly easing. Gunmax allowed Deckerd to kiss him, whether he still believed Deckerd was doing it by force, Yuuta didn't know.

Deckerd's hand under Gunmax's chin slid down, slowly, purposefully over the slim neck and down over the green narrow chest, hesitating only mildly, shaking either with fear or anticipation, maybe both, Deckerd's hand moved down softly over the lower abdomen and stopped at the gray belted area over Gunmax's hips, the other hand still cupping the back of the biker's head. Yuuta watched as they kissed. The way Deckerd was kissing Gunmax was the way he was apt to kiss him when they were alone and in the height of passion. To Yuuta, he was surprised that this didn't invoke jealousy… no matter what he said earlier to prep Deckerd for it; it was still a threat… a real one. But now neutralized because he found he could stand watching it, even liking the way it looked and comforted by the notion that Gunmax liked and and even more, that Deckerd did.

Deckerd's roaming hand came back up from Gunmax's lower abdomen and gripped the biker's jaw as he deepened the kiss. Their lips pressing hard, then soft, opening so their tongues played, consuming each other's mouths wetly, Yuuta could hear Deckerd's natural deep vocal response to the way he was kissing and being kissed back. It looked much more natural now, like Deckerd wanted it. Yuuta smiled and started caressing the thigh he was sitting on with one hand and then reaching up to caress Deckerd's blue hip nearest him sliding it lovingly down to give attention to Deckerd's sexy leg. Deckerd moaned into Gunmax's mouth softly, almost like a soft cry that was muffled by the biker's lips.

Gunmax reached one hand up gripping the arm near the wrist that held to his jaw, his other hand came up too but he seemed uncertain where to put it because he skimmed his clutching fingers over Yuuta's caressing arm then on Deckerd's thigh where Yuuta's other hand rested then came up to grip at the white forearm of the same limb his other hand gripped, giving Yuuta an impression of the sort of pictures one would see on the cover of a romance novel and it made him smile lovingly at them. He didn't know what was happening to him… but the pain of whatever he was feeling in his chest watching them was so irresistiblely pleasing. He leaned in gently, one arm coming up to wrap around Deckerd's shoulder and as he did, Deckerd surfaces with a gasp as his lips pulled away from Gunmax's.

Gunmax leaned into Deckerd's chest and looked up and watched… seized by the complete beauty of the way Yuuta looked at Deckerd, the way the Brave Detective returned the fiery look just as hard and felt like he was an invader. Yuuta moved in and kissed the side of Deckerd's mouth and you would think the way it felt it was like fire and electricity at the same time the way Deckerd seemed to simultaneously jerk up and gasp, his optics flashing and shutting off before he turned his mewling cry inward and gave his mouth to Yuuta. Gunmax watched the way the kiss unfolded and was moved by it. He made to sit up, unsure if he should leave or not… they seemed so lost and he felt very unnecessary. Sadness constricted his throat at the same time his body tingled from loving the way they kissed, wishing ardently that it was him that was kissed like that. He turned his head away from it, feeling he had no right to look at it. For all of his bravado, he wasn't careless or morally immature, he knew when his attendent stare wasn't welcome or needed no matter how breathtaking the display was. And the fact that he had no right being there wanting what they had made him even more immature.

It was like… suddenly the powerful, seductive… dominating creature that Deckerd presented himself to be when he was kissing Gunmax turned to a puddle of molten metal, withered in Yuuta's slighter shadow like an obsequious slave and abruptly Yuuta was the governing master. Is this how it was between them? Yuuta was the top? Deckerd mortally weak willingly to give Yuuta what he wanted? Was the feeling of Yuuta's mouth against his all that electrifying… sexual… arousing…? It suddenly put his own needs and suffering into perspective. His needs and desires paled to what they have together and who the hell was he to even be here trying to get from Deckerd what he didn't deserve? To be fair to himself, he didn't ask for it… this wasn't a contrivance of his. He had nothing to do with it.

Gunmax looked at the floor but couldn't stop from hearing the way Deckerd bowed to Yuuta with that cry of fearful pleasure. That was the only way Gunmax could explain it… the way Deckerd sounded. It was like he was afraid of the sensation but loved it… or afraid of how much he loved it or maybe… afraid of how good it feels. It wasn't until that moment that Gunmax realized that the hand that was resting on the back of his head was still there. Deckerd's fingers were gently caressing his neck under the rim of the back of his helmet. Gunmax swallowed hard because he realized too that his boss's hand was still on his thigh, caressing it.

Yuuta brought his other arm around Gunmax's shoulder's and suddenly it brought the biker's eyes back up to them and saw that both were breathing heavily but silent their mouths no longer fasten together. They were communicating with their eyes and Gunmax felt even more unworthy of this. He wanted to back away but was kept there by Deckerd's hand at the back of his neck and Yuuta's arm now over his left shoulder.

Gunmax didn't have to speak to make it understood he didn't feel right being there between them. Yuuta leaned forward, caressed the side of the biker's face, keeping the focus on the situation rather than the things Gunmax was attempting to focus on to reason why he shouldn't be there. Yuuta came close to him, Gunmax's optics followed his progress and shuddered as his boss's lips touched the side of his mouth much the way he had just done to Deckerd. Gunmax was surprised of himself because when Yuuta kissed the side of his mouth it was like Deckerd's reaction to it had suddenly become very much understandable. Gunmax groaned loudly as Yuuta brought his mouth over the biker's cheek and down over his jaw and to his neck. Gunmax almost felt paralyzed by the sensation, the sweet way the human flesh of Yuuta's hand slipped down and came to settle at the small of his back.

What magic did Yuuta possess to make a simple kiss like that feel like bliss? Yuuta's hand reached and grabbed at Deckerd's hand and he squeezed it. Deckerd returned the pressure slightly and took it that Yuuta was asking him to take more action. Deckerd didn't have to be asked twice as he lowered his mouth and gently kissed Yuuta's bare shoulder, running an open mouth over the strong shoulder muscle and to his neck, leaving a trail of wetness and raised skin and Yuuta's flesh reacted electrifyingly to it. The young man moaned against Gunmax's neck. Gunmax, one of his hands still clinging idly to Deckerd's arm slid with a thud to the mattress. He was breathing heavily…his breath bated as he felt his Boss's mouth travel upward… his mouth coming up to kiss his cheek again and as he did, Deckerd's lips found the other side of Gunmax's face and kissed him as well. It wasn't just a peck kiss… both of them left burning trails with their mouths, kissing either side of his own, both tongues teasing his lips to see which could make him open first.

Yuuta couldn't stave off the arousal that the mere contact of Gunmax's skin to his mouth evoked and seeing Deckerd's pretty white mouth pressing to it too made it all the more alluring. Yuuta's body wanted to step it up a notch, thinking Gunmax was now comfortable because he hadn't tried to pull away again, so he pulled Deckerd's hand downward toward the space between Gunmax's legs and brought his own down too, both Yuuta's and Deckerd's fingers barely swiped at the sensitive and wet valve now softening against the bed when Gunmax growled in frustration, pushing Yuuta away and turning, dislodging himself from Deckerd.

"What do you think this is? I told you I can't if it' forced! I am not a whore and I don't want HIM to feel he needs to whore himself for whatever reason he is!" Gunmax looked over his shoulder at Deckerd and spoke in that low growl that usually meant he was not to be tested. "I don't deserve what you obviously can't willingly give me, Deckerd. Why would I? You don't love me… and neither do you!" He turned his head in Yuuta's direction briefly before he tried to stand up. "I am not going to stand here while Boss has to make you touch me! Do I really scare you that much or am I revolting to you?" Gunmax asked as he stood to his feet, but before Deckerd could answer him, Yuuta got to his knees, his eyebrows pinched in anger and he pointed at Gunmax.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!" Yuuta's voice carried in the room. It was strong and authoritarian. Neither Gunmax… nor Deckerd had ever heard Yuuta use this 'big boy' tone on anyone. It caused both Brave Police to snap their heads around to look at him. Yuuta scrambled forward and grabbed both sides of the jutting green metal that served as a collar decoration on Gunmax's shoulders and pulled him forward so they were face to face.

"Don't you ever… EVER question what my feelings and intentions are! Or Deckerd's! I had you come here so we can make you feel good… together! This wasn't a mere game… Deckerd isn't whoring himself… and I'm not pimping him off on you! We agreed to this! We both wanted it… as you did." Yuuta said, sounding hurt. But before he could say anything more, Deckerd placed a warm consoling hand on Yuuta's shoulder and again, took Gunmax's upper arm and turned him so they faced one another. Deckerd's optics was bright and sad as he looked at Gunmax.

"I was scared… Yuuta had to talk me into it, Gunmax. I am not going to lie. But by the time you came in the room, I was ready and prepared to do what it took to help you. I wanted to help you. But I could not hide how scared I was. Not only to hurt Yuuta but to hurt you. I was scared yes… but don't underestimate my feelings for you either. I am not revolted by you… you mean just as much to me as everyone else does." Deckerd said in that soft voice he always used when deep in thought on a sensitive situation. Gunmax's neutral face slid into a sad frown.

"This means you and Boss don't love me… and never more than just a friend." Deckerd's face equally saddened, looking at Yuuta briefly before looking back at Gunmax again and pulling him, surprised he didn't need to pull hard to make the biker come freely. One knee came up on the bed and Yuuta sat back on his lower legs as he watched Deckerd pull Gunmax into his arms.

"I can't tell you what this was doing to me, not in words. I didn't realize how bad your situation was until that day in the Decker room. Since that day you have barely come near me, you have barely spoken to me. You have been avoiding me." Deckerd said, his dark grey fingers brushing at Gunmax's face as the biker looked at him with trembling lips, his light grey hands loosely at the red belt around Deckerd's hips.

"I couldn't come near you. You had a bad habit of touching me… unless you wanted me to just jump on you and take what I needed, it was my only option. I respect and lo…' Gunmax's voice failed and he swallowed hard before continuing. "I respect and care about you and Boss. I don't want to hurt either of you even if it was to help myself." Deckerd and Gunmax were looking at one another so intently that they did not notice that Yuuta had crawled up behind the biker and he leaned into the biker's back until his slender fingers came crawling around like two spiders meeting in the middle, where he held the biker to him. Gunmax gasped at the touch. Deckerd's hand went down to gently touch Yuuta's clutching hands and there was a moment's breath when Gunmax turned his head to look over his shoulder at his boss and all he saw was the top of his messy black hair.

"You don't have to hold back now, Gunmax. We'll take care of you. You just have to trust us." Yuuta whispered. Deckerd leaned back, pulling the biker on top of him, so Gunmax was straddling his blue hips. Deckerd could feel the heat and sticky lube still clinging to Gunmax's valve, Deckerd's temporarily flaccid shaft resting between him and Gunmax, who seemed reluctant to put his weight on Deckerd's groin. Deckerd was caressing the contours of the biker's body from the front while Yuuta used the back of him. There was no hiding that Gunmax was responding to the touches given and he had all he could do to not just say '_fuck me hard'_ out like a whore, but his better sense took control of his actions as he looked down at Deckerd and could not help but notice the little looks he threw at Yuuta, as if asking if what he was doing was correct.

Gunmax felt again that familiar pang of irritation. He guessed this could be because he is not all that familiar in the ways of love… who the fuck ever loved him? No one ever said 'I love you, Gunmax". Kirisaki, treated Gunmax like an amigo at first… but that wasn't love, what the crooked cop displayed. Even when someone like Yuuta first met him, the kid displayed nothing but anger and coldness toward him. _That's because you were trying to act like the cock head who used and betrayed you, you idiot! _Gunmax said nastily in his head as fingers came up and touched his chin, bringing him back to the here and now.

"Gunmax… what's wrong?" Deckerd asked softly, his face was soft and caring as he looked up at him and Gunmax felt his 'heart' twinge with love for him and was eclipsed quickly by the hands on his back and the soft, wet… warm mouth on the back of his neck and antenna. Gunmax wasn't going to lie… he loved his Boss too but knew Deckerd wouldn't let that happen either and it made Gunmax, again, feel lonely and unloved. What about his position wasn't pleasing? Was that he didn't feel it was genuine. He didn't think they really felt it, even though he could feel Deckerd shaking, and the excitement coming off him was palpable he couldn't feel those sort of things coming from Yuuta.

"Do you love me?" Gunmax's hands rested on Deckerd's upper chest as he asked in a low voice with his head turned away from the patroller. Deckerd's mouth opened a little at perhaps the heaviness of the question before he shot a look at Yuuta. Yuuta's eyes were big and he looked only mildly shocked at the question. Had he been foolish enough to think Gunmax incapable of actually loving someone to the point of wanting to know and act on it either way? Deckerd didn't seem to know how to answer it as he looked confusedly between Yuuta and Gunmax. Gunmax snorted humorlessly.

"You won't give me an answer by looking at the kid." Gunmax could feel Deckerd warring with himself to tell the truth. And what bothered him was that he was holding back the truth because he was afraid to hurt or anger Yuuta. It was easier to discern the correct answer from Deckerd, if he didn't have to use his built in polygraph, then his natural reaction and facial expressions spoke louder than the mere jarring and pitching of systems. Gunmax HAD to touch Yuuta to get the answers he asked for.

Deckerd was confused and it clearly showed. Gunmax put his fingers under Deckerd's chin and pulled his face up.

"Tell me… without looking at him. Look me in the face and tell me. Do you love him?" He jutted his head back at Yuuta. Yuuta's hands slid off the biker and he waited. He didn't need to be told how Deckerd felt. He knew all too well. Deckerd looked into Gunmax's face, straight, no doubt in his optics and nodded.

"With all my heart." Gunmax barely reacted. He knew it was true, he could feel it.

"Do you love me?" Gunmax asked; his voice almost so quiet he could barely be heard. Without taking his optics off the patroller's face and likewise, Deckerd didn't remove his from Gunmax, a sort of sad acknowledgement of his own feelings flooded to the surface in which Gunmax could feel without Deckerd even saying it.  
"Tell him, Deckerd." Yuuta whispered bracingly. Still, in the light of what was happening, he was still confident that Deckerd's heart only held temple to him no matter who else came around… but that in no way meant that he didn't in fact feel for the biker more than just brotherly… partnership or any base platonically guided respect. In fact, Yuuta was willing to bet that if he had not claimed Deckerd's heart first, Deckerd may have been incline to covet the biker. It was hard to tell… no one ever seemed to really want to share exactly what they felt about Gunmax unless making remarks about his work or his tardiness. Gunmax didn't make it easy too. Yuuta always made it a point to spot out everyone's finer attributes. So it was no surprise to Yuuta, Deckerd or Gunmax when Deckerd's head slowly, tremulously nodded in response to Gunmax's very personal question.

"Yes… I do."

It was like something snapped, a taught line had been severed and all negative or cautious belief and thought scattered and blew away as at the tail end of Deckerd nodding his head, Yuuta sighed in satisfaction and Gunmax gasped and wrapped his arms around Deckerd's neck and kissed him deeply and passionately. For a few moments, their mouths twisted and pulled… Gunmax getting aggressive for a moment before the touch of his Boss' hand on his antenna brought him back to himself. He pulled back only slightly and if it were possible for Deckerd to look rumpled, he would have. A slow pink tint crept up his face. Not sure why he was blushing because he had done more to him than that in the last hour, but maybe it was to coming clean… the admittance of love in his heart for Gunmax that made it change.

"You okay?" Yuuta asked slowly, pulling the biker back so Gunmax looked at him. Gunmax nodded slowly, Deckerd's hands slowly crawling over the narrow waist and chest before him as he shuddered and panted, his excitement peaking with even more vigor than before. Watching Yuuta caress Gunmax's face he saw Gunmax move his lips but didn't hear anything. Yuuta was looking at the biker much the way he had been looked at before. Yuuta nodded and Gunmax made a low raspy satisfied chuckle before Yuuta pressed his mouth to Gunmax's. For a moment, and it was the briefest moment, Deckerd got jealous. He didn't like the way Gunmax was kissing him… but then realized that he had been kissed just like that too from the biker. Gunmax wasn't looking to claim either one of them solely as his, he knew they were true lovers and this vigor in his actions now, the drama that came before was his way of coming to grips of being accepted the way he wanted to be after so long being denied, it was hunger… absolute starvation being fed and he could not hold back. Yuuta released him and let Gunmax ease himself forward to lean over Deckerd again, a pink flush on the biker's face now. A slow creeping line of coolant fell out from under Gunmax's visor that Yuuta didn't see. Deckerd did. Gunmax hastily turned his head away and wiped it, but when he did, it exposed the entire left side of his neck and Deckerd took advantage, leaning in and pressing his face in that space and licking and kissing gently at it. Gunmax quite forgot the tear that ran down his face as an explosion of pleasure hit his body. Yuuta had his hand in it too, he had a little easier time of it as his warm wet mouth went up to the neglected antenna again which made the biker make sob sounds like a child. His body feeling so many things at once, being kissed and licked by Deckerd, whose mouth was distinctly different from Yuuta's, felt so different to the thoroughly organic and no less pleasurable mouth of his Boss's.

"…Oh…Oh…my god…' Gunmax whispered through heavy breaths as he felt Deckerd starting to get hard between his legs again. He remembered full well the feeling of that chord… the thickness and length. Deckerd lay back and spread his legs, angling them nicely to allow Yuuta to get between them. The way Deckerd held his body brought Gunmax forward so his hands had fallen to the black and yellow segmented shoulder armor to hold himself from laying on him and blocking him from Yuuta. Gunmax shuddered and spasmed. Core lurching body rocking that made his green armor rattle a little as he looked down at Deckerd's beautiful face. His amber optics unseen roved down the thick chest and slender middle to where his hips disappeared under Gunmax's spread legs, his Boss' arms wrapped around his middle and one hand caressing Gunmax's crotch plate and the other rubbing gently at Deckerd's yellow fronted gas cap.

Slowly they began to move. Yuuta had pushed against Gunmax's back and it made him bow a little, opening his legs a little more which opened his valve port wider. Deckerd kept Gunmax in that position while Yuuta played Deckerd's chord into full arousal again. Deckerd was bucking against the warm sensation of Yuuta's hand running up and down his hard length, his face twisted in pleasure as he kissed Gunmax hotly. Gunmax moaned stormily as on occasion Yuuta would flick the tip of Deckerd's chord against his throbbing and clenching opening. The rim of Gunmax's valve was so unused that it snapped back into shape as soon as Deckerd's thick tip vacated it. Gunmax tossed his head back and cried more whenever Yuuta did this, Deckerd would bite his lips and breathe in a whimper out of his nose. It was maddening because he wanted Yuuta to put his manhood inside him. Yuuta had to see that his valve was open and pulsing. He lifted his head and could see Yuuta from between Gunmax's side and his arm. Yuuta looked up at him with a smile that told Deckerd he was avoiding his valve on purpose. Deckerd dropped his head back to the bed as Gunmax came back down, a crazy… insane gleam in his optics made them shine brighter to be visible from behind his dark visor. He claimed Deckerd's mouth with an open and wet kiss that created so much heat that they both had to pant to cool their systems. Yuuta made another pass at Gunmax's valve and Gunmax growled in that throaty manner Yuuta liked and even Deckerd's chord gave a hard thrumming pulse when Gunmax responded so vocally to his chord.

"_Ngh… Fffffuh…_ "Gunmax grunted. It sounded like he was trying to say the "F" word but couldn't make it come out as Yuuta alternated flicking Gunmax's valve, hitting his clit nodule hard and running Deckerd's chord head between the tight outer rings of his entrance. Yuuta kept at it for a while, watching Deckerd's fingers caress every bit of Gunmax he could reach, their mouths meeting several times and Deckerd's valve dripping onto the bed. Deckerd, although tortured by it, was used to Yuuta's tendency to play. Gunmax wasn't. So long enough time had passed of kissing, panting, scraping cod piece to armor and his valve juice trickling over Deckerd's chord and Boss's hand and running in rivulets down the line of Deckerd's own valve to pool to the bed with the blue and white detectives lube. Gunmax was nearly baying… groaning out to his Boss and Deckerd like a mad, his body unable to stay still with fiery lips taking his face and neck and chest while hot human fingers played with his sensitive area and a rounded hard chord threatened to impale him again. Yuuta decided Gunmax may be properly prepped when a pass in the rim of his valve with Deckerd's chord made Gunmax's hips quake and his valve shut hard on the very tip of Deckerd's chord, making the Brave Detective sit up a little on his elbow struts and moan piteously horny. Yuuta watched both chord and valve shake and clench, throb and dribble white lust as he caressed Deckerd's inner thighs with satisfaction.

"What do you think, Deckerd… you think Gunmax is ready?" He asked breathlessly. Deckerd looked up at Gunmax, who looked desperately pathetic and lusty and brought his mouth to the green chest, kissing it softly.

"Oh yes… I think he is ready." He said in a patient tone that oozed plaintive aggression and desire to not only have his chord consumed by that hot passage again, but to have his passage abused hard and long.

"Are you ready?" Yuuta asked playfully, knowing the answer only too well. Deckerd peeked at him over Gunmax's arm, his amber optics spoke louder than words and if Yuuta didn't get it, Deckerd's quivering valve would be indicator enough. Yuuta chuckled and even with Deckerd's chord head still nestled in the outer folds of Gunmax's sex opening, Yuuta fit one finger in and rubbed hard at the clit nodule. Gunmax thrashed a bit, screaming through his teeth and gave Deckerd a hard biting kiss, savage and hungry. Deckerd hardly ever got kissed like that and not so hard, it hurt, but he liked it no less.

"Don't tease, Boss! I can't take it!" Gunmax barked out. Deckerd gave a soft chuckle and whispered.

"You need to get used to that… Yuuta teases wonderfully." Deckerd said. Gunmax looked at him confused.

"Call me Yuuta, Gunmax. We're not in work." Yuuta said in a mock business manner. Gunmax looked back over his shoulder armor at him.

"…Y…Yuuta…"

"Gunmax?" Yuuta said sweetly. Gunmax turned his head a little more to look at him.

"…what?"

"I'd say you've had this coming for a long time." Yuuta reached over the length of Gunmax's back grabbed his collar and pulled him back hard, impaling him on Deckerd's chord completely. Gunmax howled and Deckerd screamed together. The invasion this time hurt, both of them so sensitized, much more than they were earlier, Deckerd's chord was at least twice the length and thickness and Gunmax's valve walls were so slick and receptive that every sensor was being caressed with the merest jar of Deckerd's hips from his breathing to Gunmax's open mouthed groans sounding like he had been punched in the stomach, all the wind knocked out of him.

Yuuta didn't wait. He took Gunmax by the hips and started pulling and pushing him back and forth so Deckerd's chord swirled tightly in his hole. Gunmax really screamed this time, it hurt bad but copious amounts of fluid came splashing out over Deckerd's groin. Deckerd leaned back a little, panting with a worried but yearning expression and started moving his hips to complement Gunmax's.

"Oooooh_…. AAAAHHHHH_!" Gunmax wailed. It was so unlike him to sound like that but both Deckerd liked the way it sounded.

"It's okay, Gunmax… just move." Yuuta whispered shakily as he urged the biker's hips back forth stickily and slippery over Deckerd's. The scent of their lust mingled lube was driving Yuuta crazy, his manhood throbbed with insatiable need as he watched Gunmax tip forward and start moving his hips of his own accord. Uncertainly at first but then after a few moments a little more confident as Deckerd started to moan and buck up hard into him.

"_Ohhh… ngh… Gunmax… ahhhh…."_ Deckerd sung in his sexy voice. Holding his upper body upward by one elbow while the other gripped hard to Gunmax's side. Gunmax looked at Deckerd in a strange manner… perhaps moved with a urgency because he hadn't yet heard Deckerd say his name like this, in the motions and dance of sex… it was terribly sexy to hear him say it like that, along with the moans and keening. It propelled him to move more, swaying his hips hard against it, despite how much the engorged length threatened to tear him asunder, he thought of making Deckerd say his name again… in that height of passion. Deckerd's optics were off, his mouth open and he pounded in and out of Gunmax and even though every thrust felt like tenfold stimulation, Gunmax's watering optics stayed open and looked at Deckerd, watched his every action, his every sound, movement, smell. Whatever Boss has done to Deckerd, its turned him into the hottest thing Gunmax had ever seen.

Suddenly Deckerd's head tipped back, his face screwed up, his thrusts deepening, but it was different.

"Oh… Yuuta! Please! Please take me!" Deckerd begged and Gunmax felt his valve close and tremble around Deckerd's plunging length hard and vehemently. God, why the hell did he sound so damned good begging? How can he be this big strong Detective and be so… such a whimpering little slave in the bed? Gunmax plummeted down on him and it made Deckerd growl and clutch his hip harder, lancing him deeper with a hungry glare in his wide and watery optics. The biker groaned throatily as he bucked against him. He wasn't even remotely interested in Deckerd's valve other than pure curiosity. He didn't want to reduce Deckerd to this quivering mass that any stimulation of that sensitive valve between his legs had urged the most lecherous cried and whorish mewls to issue from him that only Boss can seem to draw out. Gunmax liked the animal look…the dominant rutting beast to the mewling wanton flower. Preferring to be taken hard than to take hard. And he was…. Deckerd was pounding him and managing successfully to bounce back and forth between attentions from him to Yuuta.

Yuuta could not watch it anymore… his manhood was going to burst if he didn't take Deckerd now. He gave a small impatient pull on Deckerd's spread knees indicating he wanted him to turn over. He could not reach Deckerd's valve in this position.

Deckerd stopped moving, scooped Gunmax up and rolled over, pinning him to the bed in almost the same spot he had him earlier and Gunmax grunted but it was muffled as Deckerd kissed him sumptuously. He parted his mouth from Gunmax, who gasped when his mouth was released. Deckerd was still hitting the deepest recesses of his canal.

_"Uh… uhhhhh… oh!" _He canted against Deckerd, their lips apart but their tongues licking each other's daintily. There was a scramble next to them and Yuuta had come up beside them. He took Deckerd by the back of the head where he lifted slightly, turning his attention to Yuuta. Yuuta, instead of going right for his lover dropped his mouth to Gunmax's. Gunmax tensed and when he did his valve squeezed Deckerd's temporarily idle chord. Deckerd grunted and moved a little to rub out the tightness and slick the walls more which made Gunmax mewl into Yuuta's mouth. Yuuta pulled away and looked at Gunmax intensely. Gunmax didn't think he was ever looked at like that before. It sort of scared him a little but he thought… or perhaps hoped that Yuuta was trying to say in his own words that simple phrase 'I love you' and that is what Gunmax took it as and it made him smile stupidly. Yuuta came up and face to face with Deckerd. There was an ingredient in their kiss that Gunmax sort of felt was missing from their kiss… but he didn't hold it against either of them… conceding that they two are the foundation and he was like an ornament. Okay… whatever! He was good with it. When the kiss broke, Yuuta and Deckerd looked at one another and the only thing Gunmax could compare it too was a firework display. The show was great and exciting… but the finally was epic wonderful. His kiss with Yuuta was the show… his kiss and stare with Deckerd was the finally where the real amazement was and Gunmax felt a stupid gush of girlish lovey-dovey stuff he never thought he would be prone too gorge up in his throat piping.

Wordlessly, Yuuta crawled back to place himself at Deckerd's entrance and Deckerd looked down at Gunmax with a sheepish smile.

"This is about to get very very intense…"

"I think I can handle it, baby." Gunmax said in his best _'Gunmaxish'_ tone. Deckerd chuckled and suddenly stopped, his face morphed from amusement to 'OMG' just that quickly. Sticky throated grunts escaped him and his optics went dark as a long drawn out whine came from between his slightly parted lips. Gunmax could see Yuuta's hand at Deckerd's neck tensing… Deckerd's hips started to tremble and buck a little, gentle patters of wetness peppered Gunmax's groin.  
"_UUUuuuuuuuh_-OH!' Deckerd crooned as he lowered his body, the side of his face flush to Gunmax's. "…Yuuta…_ Mmmmm_."

Gunmax could see Yuuta… he must have delved into Deckerd's valve, by the look on his face, he wasn't going to last very long if it felt that good. Yuuta was moving, now both hands clamped to Deckerd's hips, holding the red holster points firm and he drove into him roughly, driving Deckerd forward in jolting surges which in turn forced his engorged chord up into Gunmax who was being drilled into the bed by Deckerd's frantic thrusts.

"Oh my god! OOOH my god!" Gunmax blurted out, from this position, with Deckerd's hot weight on him, his legs parted and driving deep into him, Deckerd's chord hit everything both on the inward and outward thrusts and it set the sensors firing rapidly so that Gunmax was clamping his legs around him. Deckerd looked blinded by pleasure for a moment as he scrabbled to reach for one of Yuuta's hands, finding one and holding onto it. Yuuta let out lung clearing pants, like he emptied himself of air completely before he breathed in again. Sweat ran down his skin tantalizingly. Deckerd looked down at Gunmax, his visored face was in a sort of shock… stupefied and even as ravenous as Deckerd felt, he gently kissed his cheek, bringing Gunmax back to himself, they looked at one another, every bit of their bodies sliding together like they were all fluid, no metal, no flesh.

"Deckerd… I'm… oh…." Yuuta spluttered with a whimper as he leaned forward, his hips moving heavily. Deckerd's lips trembled as he looked down at Gunmax. Deckerd could feel his climax coming up fast as well and all he could think of doing at that moment… was filling Gunmax… it was a little different than the way he did in J-Decker Max Cannon mode. He had to do it through his chord and sending the signals into Gunmax's valve sensors. Once Gunmax felt that charge of power hitting him, he panicked. He grabbed wildly at Deckerd, petrified. He didn't know what was going to happen. Any time he had been filled to the brim with Deckerd's power, he was force to dispel it in a destructive force. Gunmax wasn't equipped with his Gunbike. How was he going to disperse the energy build up?

Yuuta growled and reached up to grab at the mounted lights on Deckerd's back. He cried out, his thrusts coming in and staying a little longer each time his hips met Deckerd's groin. Deckerd's back arched hard, his upper body coming off Gunmax completely as he tossed his head back, his bottom pressing back into Yuuta's invading cock. He stuttered for a moment, Yuuta's cries of pleasure lost in the sheer volume of Deckerd's cry of bliss. Deckerd's optics were off, his lights flickered as he wailed, his mouth wide open in lusty pleasure as he felt himself come, not only in his valve, but he emptied for the first time in another warm clenching body for the first time which drew out a devastatingly sexy cry. Yuuta panted and slipped back, seeing Gunmax fidgeting. His breath was high in his chest as Deckerd's chord rampaged his insides.

"_Fffffu-uuuuhhh.. OH GOD! OOOOOoohhh hohohoh!" _ This is exactly how he felt as he was being filled in Max Cannon mode… he didn't know what to do with all this power, he sat up, pressing his chest to Deckerd's, his legs impossibly wide. "_Fuck! Deckerd… pull my trigger! Come on_!" He said in a savage groan… and Deckerd wrapped his arms around Gunmax's middle, still exhausted from his own climax, he pulled Gunmax up on his lap as Deckerd sat back on his lower legs and brutally shoved his chord into Gunmax hard and fast. Yuuta never seen Deckerd be brutal like that but it was sexy because Gunmax seemed to get a lot of satisfaction from it. Gunmax's head was tipped back baying and crying, unintelligible words bleating out as the final few thrusts were accompanied by Yuuta shoving his hand between Gunmax and Deckerd and jerking on the bobbing hard chord jutting from Gunmax's crotch.

Gunmax froze in an upward motion, his body locking and trembling, so much fluid flooded out of him, Yuuta and Deckerd were worried at first that something had ruptured but it didn't seem to bother Gunmax. Slowly his hips swayed forward and back as his chord emptied a large amount of their version of cum onto Deckerd's belly and Yuuta's hand. And the loudest earth shattering, ear piercing cry of climax escaped Gunmax's mouth as he came… the moment seemed to last forever like the first time Yuuta saw Deckerd climax. They both watched the biker, transfixed. The green armored body shook as if he was being electrocuted, spasmed for a few moments and went limp in Deckerd's arms, hanging back like a ragdoll.  
"Is he okay?" Yuuta asked in a hushed manner, worried as Deckerd pulled himself out of the biker and lowered the tired and wrecked body to the bed gently. Deckerd could tell Gunmax was okay. The biker's legs were still spread and he was dreadfully exposed.

"Yes… he is in stasis for the moment. He should come around in about ten minutes. I did this too, the first time we made love, you remember, Yuuta." Deckerd said with a pink tint to his white cheeks. Yuuta felt the heat of embarrassment coming off him. He smiled and leaned in.

"Yeah I remember. It just looks different when you watch it happen instead of being a part of it. Things tend to be put into a different perspective." He whispered as he leaned into Deckerd over Gunmax's stasis body. They looked blazingly at one another for a moment and kissed romantically slowly. A lot could have been said but they knew a kiss would sum it up perfectly and feel just as good and satisfying.

They pulled away after a while. Yuuta didn't need to tell Deckerd he did a good job, or that he appreciated it. It was one of the many beautiful things about their love for one another. Nothing was assumed… everything was known deep down.

"We… we should clean him up and… you know, put him in a little more modest a position." Deckerd thought, as he looked down at Gunmax with a newfound fondness and appreciation for the biker. Not that he didn't anyway, but it was different now. Yuuta chuckled and he too looked down at the biker's spent body so luridly open on the bed, apparently unaware right now how whorish he looked. How pornographic. Yuuta knew, like Deckerd, Gunmax would not want to wake up in this condition. So they busied themselves cleaning the mess. They both had cloths and towels, wiping at the fluids on themselves and then cleaning Gunmax carefully and respectfully. Yuuta cleaned the valve area. Deckerd seemed too embarrassed at the moment to go near that. So he cleaned Gunmax's face, chest and legs as Yuuta took care of his groin area. Cleaning it and closing the cover over the valve and sine Gunmax's chord had depressurized, was able to push it back into its housing and had a bit of trouble getting the panel shut but managed it while Deckerd watched. They decided after much debate that Deckerd would lift Gunmax and hold him while Yuuta changed the bedding.

Bedding clean Deckerd lay Gunmax in the center of the bed where he lay, clean, sleeping and obviously very contented by the gentle breathing and the vestiges of appreciation on his face. Yuuta changed his clothes and climbed into the bed with Gunmax and urged Deckerd to do that same. Yuuta on one side and Deckerd on the other, the biker between them nestled between them and didn't know it.

Yuuta rested on his side facing Gunmax so he could look at him and Deckerd. Deckerd did the same, facing Gunmax and his optics fell on Yuuta. Slowly they reached out their hands and their fingertips touched lightly and then their palms before their fingers entwined. Again they shared that silent communication and they did for a long while before Yuuta pulled his hand back, reached down and picked up Gunmax's hand in his own. Deckerd's palm caressed the back of the biker's and gently before his fingers found a comfortable position over them and Yuuta tickled with no response from the biker, the inside of his hand before he too found a comfortable grasp on his hand that also allowed him the feel Deckerd's fingers brushing his with pleasing electricity.

They fell asleep like this, the three hands clasped together. Gunmax never knew he was sleeping hand and hand with them until a few hours later, when he woke, feeling and seeing Yuuta to his left and Deckerd to his right. His body clean and dignified in position when his tired optics fell on the hands holding his. He couldn't really put in words why this had quite this affect on him, but when he looked at his hand cuddled between Yuuta's and Deckerd's he turned his face to then each in turn and kissed the nearest bit of them he could and lay his head back to the pillow and wept silently, his heart happy neither one stirred at his kiss but he didn't mind, they were probably just as tired as him. He hadn't felt this whole in a long time.


End file.
